Demon Lover
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: Inspired by Black Butler. Upon having enough of his uncle's cruelity, Shuichi Shindo forms a contract with a demon to be free. But what dangers are to befall him upon falling in love with the demon? Will he obtain his freedom and still be with his demon?
1. Prologue: Contract Between Boy and Demon

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! My name is Pinkshuchan but you all can call me Shu. I'm in a really big mess. I'm in the process of way too many stories and I end up starting another one. I know, I need to finish them before starting another but I can't help myself. Once you have something in your head it's hard to get it out. Well I might as well tell you something about this new story I made. It's a Gravitation AU which most of my stories are, but this was inspired by the anime Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji in japanese. I had gotten myself addicted to that anime and it ended up becoming my second favourite anime. Gravitation is still my number one of course. But with many times I watch the series, I can't help but think of seeing the Gravitation characters, especially Shuichi and Yuki, in a similar type of scenario. So of course I ended up coming up with this story with the idea of Black Butler. It will be different of course but with some similar stuff. Now the disclaimer. I don't own Gravitation or Black Butler. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami and Black Butler belongs to Yana Toboso. Okay, I'll stop boring you now. Onto the story. Enjoy!**

Prologue

Contract Between Boy and Demon

Demons; creatures of darkness. Many believe that they are evil creatures but yet are unsure of the fact. Truth is that they have never encountered beings like them. There had been some occurrences when humans would meet and succumb to a demon, but they would never live to tell the tale. However, there is one boy; a boy with one of the most purest souls on Earth, that had not only encountered a demon, but fell in love with him as well.

The boy's name was Shuichi Shindo, a very beautiful young boy. He had a heart shaped head with soft short pink hair, big violet doe like eyes with long perfectly curved eyelashes framing them, and a very petite body with soft tender skin. His appearance would rival any woman's. But it was more than just his appearance that makes him as pure as he is. He is also known for his kind heart and dainty voice. Many find it hard to believe that he's human let alone a boy.

He lived in the city with his mother and father. The two had taken very good care of him and would try to get him anything a young boy could ever desire. However, they kept something very important from him. Though they lived in the city, they were very poor. They had spent so much for their son they wouldn't buy anything for themselves. Not even food. But they were happy to give their son so much in the sacrifice of their own lives.

One day, Shuichi's parents ended up very sick. It was then as they were falling into an eternal sleep that they agreed to tell Shuichi, who was now 12 years old, the truth. Shuichi could not contain his sadness and depression as he heard the truth and saw his parents die before him. After his parents' death, things were no longer the same for the boy. With his parents gone, he only had one living relative.

It was his uncle Ryoma Shindo, a cold heartless man who had a decent job to get by but was not a millionaire. Upon hearing the news of his brother and sister-in-law's death and the fact that he was now responsible for taking care of Shuichi, he broke into a terrifying rage and screamed. For you see, Ryoma hated Shuichi. Actually, hate is an understatment. He detested the boy. He loathed the child. He didn't want anything to do with him. But by law, he was now the legal guardian of the boy.

Since then, Ryoma would not let Shuichi go to school. He wouldn't even let the boy go outside. He kept the boy in the house to work as a slave. Of course Shuichi didn't know how to do housework as his parents would do all the work in worry of the child getting hurt. But Shuichi would not let his uncle keep him trapped in the house like a prison forever. Whenever his uncle went out, Shuichi would sneak out of the house and do whatever. Luckily he wasn't alone.

Shuichi had a few friends that were there for him before he lived with his uncle. They were always there to listen what Shuichi was upset about and would give him their comfort. He was happy to have them with him.

First there was Hiroshi Nakano, but everyone prefered to call him Hiro. He was a boy slightly taller than Shuichi with long auburn coloured hair and soft caring grey eyes. He was known best by his intellegent mind and his wicked guitar skills. He would always be there for Shuichi no matter what would happen.

And then there was Suguru Fujisaki. Although he is younger than Shuichi and Hiro by three years, he was a lot more mature than the two of them combined. He was a very short boy with short green hair and moderate sized brown eyes. Not only was the most mature of the three, he also had the fastest fingers that would rock any keyboard near his grasp. Shuichi can't help but respect him at times.

With the three together, they created Bad Luck, a rock band that Shuichi hoped would not only give him a recording contract but also become his escape from his uncle. Everytime he escaped the house, he would practice with the band and try to get any gigs. Then after they were done Shuichi would try to sneak back into the house before his uncle came home. He had managed to succeed in this without his uncle knowing for years.

Shuichi was 18 when his chance came. There was a band that couldn't make it to the Christmas Concert and the owners of the clubhouse asked if Bad Luck could fill in. In return, they would be paid handsomely. Of course they couldn't say no. Espeically not Shuichi. So that night when his uncle went to bed, Shuichi snuck out of the house and went to perform.

The band was spectacular. Everyone loved them. Shuichi felt like he was at home with all the love he was getting. When the evening was done, Shuichi took his share of the money and snuck back into the house only to have the light turned on him and to see his uncle standing there in rage.

"Ha! I caught you in the act you damn brat!" he yelled as he grabbed onto Shuichi's arm as tightly as he could. Shuichi yelped with pain as his uncle held his arm. "You thought you were so clever were you? Well I was onto you the entire time. I just waited for you to sneak out once more before I could catch you."

He looked over at the envelope in Shuichi's hand. "What's this?" he continued as he snatched the envelope from Shuichi's hand. Shuichi tried to get it back.

"Give it back! It's mine!" Shuichi cried. But the cruel uncle wouldn't listen to his only nephew's cries. He opened the envelope and saw the money. He couldn't believe his eyes. With this amount of money he could live the life of a millionaire; just like he wanted. Shuichi glared at him.

"Give that money back!" he began to scream, "This money is going to help me survive on my own. I'm 18 now. I'm legally an adult. You can't keep me here any longer."

Ryoma smirked. "You're right. I can't. But I know of a perfect place where you'll be comfortable. I hear that you like to dress like a slut. Why don't we make you one?"

Shuichi knew what this meant for him. He struggled to break free but he didn't have the strength. He was dragged to his uncle's car and was locked in. Ryoma then got in himself and begin to drive Shuichi somewhere which felt far away. He took the boy to a dark looking place hidden within a cold snowy forest. The latter did not like where this was going and kept trying to escape but the cruel man picked him up and forced him to the door.

He sold Shuichi to an auction.

It was not just any ordinary auction. This auction sold many human bodies to be used mostly as sex slaves. They stripped the boy of all his clothes and tied him up so he couldn't escape. They dragged him to the stage and revealed his whole body to the audience. He looked at them. The audience was filled with old men with completely grey hair and wrinkled faces. Shuichi knew if he didn't do something he would be trapped forever. He attacked the men that held him and ran as fast as he could out of the building and into the forest.

The breeze of the cold winter air and the snow that covered the ground were as sharp as daggers against the boy's bare skin, but that didn't stop him from running. Even though he was running, he began to wonder. Where was he to go if he escaped this place? His parents were dead, there was no way in hell he would go back to the man who brought him there in the first place, and he was sure his friends had no idea what happened to him. He didn't even know how to return home from where he was. He was alone and he could hear dogs howling. He knew that he would be found soon but he wouldn't stop running.

He could feel frostbite on his feet. The air was too cold for him to continue as it caused him to shiver. He found a spot in a hollow tree where he could rest but he knew it wouldn't be long until he would die. He didn't care. He would rather die than give his body to a preverted old man.

"_You are a poor little thing that's just begging for his life to end, aren't you?_"

"Who said that?" Shuichi questioned the mysterious voice. But he saw no one.

"_You once had a loving family that would always keep you safe in their arms. But then they died and left you alone with a man who treated you lower than the ground he walks on. He then brought you here to suffer. If you die or let those men get you, you're giving him a favour._"

Funny thing was that everything the voice said was true. Shuichi felt a little creeped out. "Tell me! Who are you? How do you know so much about me?"

The voice gave a cold chuckle. "_I have been watching you since the day you were born. I am the one who can give you anything you want. Whatever you desire I shall obtain no matter the difficulty. Even your most darkest desires I shall fufill at ease._"

"You still didn't tell me who you are. Are you some kind of dark genie?"

"_No. I am a creature that roams in the shadows for its prey. I am a being that is close to being a god. I am a demon._"

Shuichi gasped. "A demon? But my mother had told me in so many stories that demons are supposed to be evil."

"_Many humans believe that, but that is not the case. Demons are neither good or evil. They are merely creatures of hell that do what they want on a whim._"

"On a whim? You still make it sound like you're evil."

"_That is only in the opinion of the human. However, if you don't want to die or become someone's slave I suggest you listen to me._"

"I'm listening."

"_Demons can only serve humans by a contract. With this contract I will do all your bidding no matter what. It does not matter what you want. If it's something I can do I will do it._"

"But wait! If this is a contract, that means I have to give you something in return am I right?"

"_You are right. You are smarter than you appear to be. This makes it interesting. Usually when a demon tries to make a contract with a human, they must give up their soul in return. Though they __usually go for the purest of souls._"

"Let me guess. You want me to give you my soul right?"

"_That's usually the case. However, one tends to be bored of feasting on pure souls after doing it for so long._"

"So then what you want?"

"_Well, you are not only a pure soul but you also have the body of a divine being. A body that many crave._"

Shuichi couldn't believe it. "Are you trying to tell me that you want me to be your sex slave in return?" he yelled, "That wouldn't be any different than giving my body to an old man."

"_I am not asking you to become a sex slave. I am asking for you to use your body as a power source in return so I can keep doing your bidding. If it is your virginity you're worried about, you shouldn't. You'll be losing it whether you agree to the contract or not._"

Shuichi knew that the demon was right. If he is caught, he would become someone's 'pet' and his uncle would be victorious. If he died, he would become a corpse and his uncle would still win. If he agreed to the demon's contract, he could get his uncle to suffer the way he did and at the price of his virginity. A small price for a grand pleasure. Suddenly, Shuichi heard voices. The men were close. He had to make his decision. It was now or never.

"Alright," he decided, "I'll form a contract with you."

If he could see the demon, he knew the demon would be smirking at him. "_Very well. Just give me a name and an order and the contract is sealed._"

"There you are!" the men called out as they began to pull Shuichi out of the tree. But the moment they saw Shuichi's face, a change began to form on him. His right eye changed from violet to gold and a pentagram appeared.

"Save me!" Shuichi yelled, "Save me Yuki!"

And in a flash, the men were slaughtered like pigs. A dark figure stood where the corpses lied. Gold cat like eyes scan the area and saw where his new master was. He walked over at the boy, who ended up unconscious, picked him up, and carried him away to a place he knew he would be safer at. This boy, whose beauty surpasses that of an angel and whose heart surpasses that of a saint, is unaware of the consequences that come from his actions.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's the prologue. It's long but it explains what the story is about. I won't post another chapter right away because not only do I want to wait to see if you all like it, but I also need to work on all my other stories which I should've done first. Hehe. Anyways, Read and Review!**


	2. My Wonderful Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I know I said I may be a while on uploading this next chapter, but upon popular request (and the fact that this story just can't leave my mind either) I decided to post up the next chapter sooner than I thought I would. And it's a big chapter too. I'm still working on my other stories but I'm gonna take the time to work on all of them at the same time. It's hard but summer's here and I don't really have a lot to do this summer so I may spend most of that time working on this story and my other stories. Also, I don't own the song used in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

My Wonderful Lover

The night sky was very beautiful. The stars shined like tiny little diamonds on the dark blanket covering the Earth. But this sky could not easily be seen in the streets of Tokyo for the city's lights were brighter. The residents of this busy place were roaming around everywhere; trying to get to their destinations. Cars zoomed and stopped on the roads like crazy. This was the typical life in Tokyo.

A man walked through the streets until he reached the famous clubhouse Ruido. Music could be heard even just from being outside. He stared at the building as if waiting for something; some kind of signal. But then, he felt a vibration in his pants pocket. He pulled out the object out. It was his cell phone. He pressed a button and answered it, knowing full well who's calling him.

"Hey Boss." he spoke, "We have just reached the clubhouse and we're ready to take care of the target."

"_Excellent,_" said the rough male voice on the other side of the connection, "_Take care of it and I don't want any failures._" He then hung up.

Another call came in. He answered it, also knowing the other who was calling him. "You have the target in sight Omega?"

"_You bet I do Alpha,_" Omega replied from inside the building, "I_t's not hard to spot him. He has pink hair for Pete's sake._"

"Understandable," Alpha agreed, "But you know how many people like to cosplay pink haired characters from their favourite anime."

"_Yeah but I can definitely tell it's him. Shuichi Shindo, age 19. Occupation: lead singer of famous rock band Bad Luck. There's no doubt that's it's him right there on stage._"

"I see. Good job then! Boss will be thrilled. And that means pay. We're heading in."

"_But wait! This Shuichi Shindo has the same last name as the boss. Could they possibly be related?_"

"Who cares? All I know is that Boss wants him dead and that he'll pay anyone who can kill him. However, no one else had been able to do so. They either died or suffered through some trauma. Apparently all the men that survive run back to Boss and scream something about a golden demon. But there's no such thing as demons."

"_That's true! Hahaha! They all must've been imagining things. They had to have been high._"

They chuckled at the thought. Like they'd ever encounter something as a "golden demon". But then, there was a scream from Omega's side. Alpha brought his ear back to the phone.

"Omega! What's happening? Omega!"

"Wh... What the fuck are you?" Omega cried, "No! No! Stay away! GOLDEN DEMON! GOLDEN DEMON!"

There was nothing more on Omega's side, for the connection was broken. Alpha shook by the thought of what might've caught Omega. But he tried to calm himself down. Omega probably saw something he thought to be some golden demon and ran as fast as he could to a place where there was no reception. That's what he wanted to believe. But there was no way Omega would be that scared. Just in case, Alpha called the rest of his men to come to the building. They all moved closer to the building slowly. They didn't know if they could be attacked.

But then, something fell in front of them; causing them to jump. They wondered what it was and why it was dropped there. More importantly, why would it be dropped in front of the clubhouse. Alpha moved closer to the object and grew pale at the sight.

Lying there was Omega. His eyes and mouth were completely wide with fear. There was not a single breath that came from his lips. Blood was stained on his black jumpsuit with a big wound on his breast. It was appeared to be a big hole that was big enough to tear out someone's heart. The men wanted to run; fearing that whatever killed Omega would come after them, but they could not move their feet. They just stood there and absorbed the fact that something had killed Omega and tore out his heart. Could it be the golden demon? Does it really exist?

"Darkness is a cruel mistress," said a dark chilling voice from out of nowhere, "It is usually during the night that fiends attack humankind, though many would usually go after the wicked."

The men turned to see what looked like a man about six foot tall leaning against the wall of the building. The shadows made it hard to his face. They didn't know how he got there but it was not wanted. They pulled out their guns and aimed it at the mysterious figure.

"Who are you and what the hell does this have to do with you?" Alpha snapped, "Could it be you're some bodyguard protecting the band? Or maybe a police officer?"

The mysterious figure moved away from the wall and walked out of the shadows so his face could be seen. "Why, I am neither," he replied, "I am nothing more than a lover."

The men couldn't believe their eyes on what they saw. The man in front of them was dressed in a black shirt, grey cross pendant, and dress pants barely seen under the long black trenchcoat and black shoes. His skin was so pale he looked like a ghost. But his golden hair and gold cat eyes crossed that possibility off. His left hand was covered in a bandage with the exception of his fingers that strangely did not have any cuts or burn marks. His nails were coloured black like the rest of his appearance and a silver earring shined on his left ear. This man in front of them was a beauty that any woman would fall for.

"A lover you say?" asked Alpha, "What kind of lover are you?"

The lover gave a cold smirk. "What do you think a lover is supposed to be?" he asked, "A lover is one that admires something more than his own life. If is is a person, he could desire them romantically or sexually. A lover would then care and protect for the person as if they were a priceless jewel. And from what I've seen and heard, you plan to destroy what I care and protect."

Alpha laughed. "Are you telling me that you are going to fight us to protect that pink haired slut? I'm pretty sure I can take care of a pretty boy like you."

The lover reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a red rose and held it gently in his right hand. "Ah beauty!" he sighed as he caressed the rose, "A word that is usually used lightly. To human, beauty is also meant to be weak, fragile, and powerless. That may be the case in some circumstances. However, with one false move," He tightened his grip on the rose before letting it fall out of his hand with drops of blood raining on it. "With one false move, beauty may take your very life."

Alpha and his men were shocked at the sight. That rose happened to have lots of thorns on it and yet when they pierced the lover's skin he didn't show the pain. He just watched, unafraid, as his own blood drowned the rose. Who the hell was this guy? Was he some kind of masochist?

Suddenly, there was a huge cheer in the clubhouse. Yet through the wave of voices, one stood out from the rest. "Okay everyone!" that voice spoke up, "We have one more song left. I hope you enjoy it!" The cheers became louder. The lover gave a big smirk.

"You hear that? The concert has reached its finale," He cracked his knuckles in his hands. "We better make this quick. I'm expected to be backstage before the show ends." And the battle between the golden haired lover and the group of assassins began as Bad Luck performed their last song.

_Shuichi_

_Nothing I say comes out right_

_I can't love without a fight_

_No one ever knows my name_

_When I pray for sun, it rains._

_I'm so sick of wasting time_

_But nothing's moving in my mind_

_Inspiration can't be found_

_I get up and fall but,_

_I'm alive, I'm alive oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I'm will fight and I'll sleep when I die_

_I'll live my life, I'm alive!_

Alpha ordered his men to shoot at their enemy, but the lover was strangely able to avoid every single bullet. They weren't going to give up that easily though. They continued to shoot bullets until the golden haired man was caugh in it. The lover knew that the bullets were heading after him faster and did the impossible.

He caught them.

And then he aimed them back at their respected owners.

_Shuichi_

_Every lover breaks my heart_

_And I know it from the start_

_Still I end up in a mess_

_Everytime I second guess._

_All my friends just run away_

_When I'm having a bad day_

_I would rather stay in bed but I know there's a reason._

_I'm alive, I'm alive oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight and I'll sleep when I die_

_I'll live my life, I'm alive._

Alpha couldn't believe that bastard could catch and return the bullets after they are shot. He didn't seem to be human. But no matter, Alpha was still determined to win. He was determined to defeat the man in front of him and get the reward for taking care of the singer in the clubhouse. But then another impossible act happened. The lover pulled out lots of roses from inside his trenchcoat and threw them at the men that were left; perfectly aimed at their hearts and successfully pierce through the skin. The two of them were left. Alpha fell to his kness and stared at the man with wide frightened eyes.

"W.. w... what the hell are you?" he stuttered, "You can't be human."

The golden haired man walked over to Alpha and pulled him up by his hair until they looked at each other eye to eye. Alpha was shaken by his fear as if he had a seizure when he saw those golden cat eyes. To many women they are the eyes of a handsome yet mysterious man, but really, they were the eyes of a wild emotionless creature that wouldn't fear taking any lives. His eyes began to glow into a brighter gold. And then he heard the last words he would ever hear from the man in a whisper.

"I'm only just one hell of a lover, that's all."

_Shuichi_

_When I'm bored to death at home_

_When he won't pick up the phone_

_When I'm stuck at second place_

_Those regrets I can't erase._

_Only I can change the end_

_Of the movie in my head_

_There's no time for misery_

_I won't feel sorry for me._

_I'm alive, I'm alive oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight and I'll sleep when I die_

_I'll live my life, ohhhh!_

_I'm alive, I'm alive oh yeah_

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me_

_Reaching for heaven._

_I will fight and I'll sleep when I die_

_I'll live my life,_

_I'll live my life,_

_I'm alive!_

The crowd cheered with so much enthusiasm as the band got off the stage. Suguru Fujisaki went off stage first wearing a midnight blue dress shirt with a black vest overtop and black leather pants with black dress shoes. Hiroshi Nakano followed wearing only a dark red vest, which perfectly showed his muscle, black jeans, and black leather shoes. Shuichi Shindo was the last to leave as he was blowing kisses to the audience. He was wearing a black halter top that perfectly exposed his abdomen, really short black shorts, black thigh length boots, black fingerless gloves that were a bit past his elbows, and a collar with a cross hanging off of it. When they got backstage, they met up with a man dressed in a suit and tie and a foreigner with a scary face. The man in the suit walked over to them.

"That was a spectacular performance," he cheered, "As always, Bad Luck has won the hearts of many in Japan."

"What did you expect Mr. Sakano?" asked Shuichi, flashing his famous smile, "We're just that good."

"Luckily, there was nothing done this concert that would cause a scandal in the group," said the foreigner, moving his gaze to Shuichi and glared, "Unlike that one concert when you and that boyfriend of yours were caught making out in one of the stage props just as the show started."

"But you have to admit that we got more fans after that K," Shuichi's smile died down a bit. "By the way. Where's Yuki? I told him to be here after the concert was over."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming in their direction and a tall man with golden hair and gorgeous gold eyes came over to them. Shuichi recognized the man right away and glomped him; causing them both to fall to the hard floor.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried, "Where were you you big dummy? You made me worry sick."

Yuki gently pushed Shuichi off of him before standing up and helping Shuichi up. "I'm really sorry Shuichi," he replied in his deep sexy voice, "I was being held up. But that didn't mean I couldn't hear you singing as I got here. You sounded perfect as always."

Shuichi blushed. "Oh Yuki! You're just saying that."

But Yuki reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a rose; one that did not have any thorns. "For you, in celebration of your marvelous performance. Many would wish to be someone as perfect as you."

"You really shouldn't have," Shuichi spoke as he took the rose. The taller of the two pulled the pink haired singer close to him and they kissed. The way they kissed was something you would see from a romance novel. Everything from the way their lips touched to the way their hands caressed each other's bodies looked absolutely perfect. It seemed like they were in their own little world.

"Get a room you two!" Fujisaki yelled, bringing the two lovers back to reality.

"Sorry," Shuichi apologized, "I think I'm going to get home now. See ya guys later!"

Echoes of goodbyes could be heard as Shuichi left the clubhouse with Yuki trailing behind. They walked through the streets of the busy city, past the park with has the perfect view of the city, and reached an apartment fit for a king.

When they got in, Shuichi just took off Yuki's trenchcoat which he lent to Shuichi to keep warm while walking in the night breeze, walked down the hall into the living room, and lied down on the couch. Yuki picked up the trenchcoat and hung it up before joining Shuichi in the living room. The boy just lied there, staring up at the ceiling with depressed eyes of longing.

"There were more of them, were there?" he asked softly after a moment of silence, "There were more assassins hired by _him_ to take care of me."

"There were," Yuki replied in a monotone voice, "But they have been rid of, I assure you."

"He won't stop," Shuichi continued as tears began to fall down his eyes, "He'll never stop. He'll just chase me everywhere to the deepest depths of hell until he's rid of me for good. But I don't know why. I've never done anything to him. All the yelling and screaming we made at each other was all because of everything he did to keep me from doing anything I wanted," He sat right up as his anger grew. "GODDAMN IT UNCLE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME HAVE FREEDOM?"

Right away, the golden haired man pulled his lover into an embrace. The latter held onto him as if his life depended on it. Yuki kept stroking pink locks to calm the boy down as Shuichi let all of his tears fall. But when the golden haired lover felt a tear drop on his shoulder, he pulled away from Shuichi to look into his eyes.

"Shuichi you idiot, your tears are causing your contact lens to fall out." he pointed out.

Shuichi realized this and moved his hand to his right eye to pull it out; revealing a gold eye with a pentagram on it. Yuki already had the case for it in his hand and opened it so the pink haired boy could put it in. Yuki put the case away and looked back at Shuichi to see that he was still upset. Shuichi looked at him and gave a sad smile.

"I guess you find me really ugly right?" he asked, "It must look strange to have one violet eye and one gold one. I don't look like the person you met about one year ago."

Yuki brought his hands to Shuichi's cheek. "That is not true," he spoke calmly, "On the contrary, you look as beautiful as you did one year ago if not more."

Shuichi looked away. "You're only saying that because of the contract."

"Am I really?" The golden haired lover pulled Shuichi onto his lap and kissed him. "There is a difference between truth and a lie. And if I remember correctly, you wished for me to never lie to you."

"But demons don't have emotions. Everything they do is either by a whim or because they have made a contract with a human. You said so yourself."

"That doesn't mean a demon cannot feel. Everything in this world can feel emotion. Take the sky for example. When it is happy, its joy shines over Earth with a bright blue blanket. When it is sad, its tears fall everywhere in desperate need of comfort. When it is furious, it snares at the world and attacks everything in sight. Everything can feel emotion, even immortal beings. Like in Greek mythology, there are many stories in which the gods and goddesses would find themselves falling in love with humans."

Shuichi glared at him. "Now you're just showing off your knowledge. Why do you always have to make me look like an idiot. I can be as smart as you."

Yuki lowered his head. "I guess I am failing as a lover. I can never make you happy. Many times in my head I've been told to just leave you alone and find another whom I could serve, but the moment I see your face and see you cry I feel guilty and stay. However, there may be something I have done to rid you of your sorrow for now."

"What is it?" Shuichi asked in curiousity.

"Well, while I was searching through the old house you lived in with your uncle before he moved somewhere else, I found something."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pendant with the kanji character of 'love' written on it. Shuichi gasped as he took it from Yuki's hands and held it close to him. "Yuki, you found it!" he cried, "I thought I've lost it for good. I finally have it back."

"You're crying again."

Shuichi shook his head. "I'm happy. These tears are of joy. You don't know how important this pendant is to me."

Yuki leaned his head against Shuichi's neck and kissed the nape. "Well then, keep the pendant by your side and do not let it go."

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki and leaned close to his ear. "I'm tired," he whispered, "Let's go to bed."

Yuki picked Shuichi up and carried him to the bedroom. When they reached the queen sized bed, the demon put his lover down so he was lying on the bed and began to strip him. First was the boots. Yuki took them off to reveal beautiful hairless legs. He brought one foot up and kissed it before moving upward to the rest of Shuichi's clothes. He helped Shuichi take off his halter top which had stuck onto his skin from all the sweat of singing and dancing on stage. They were successful of taking the shirt off; revealing a beautiful chest. Yuki placed kisses all over Shuichi's chest and began to suck on the left nipple. Shuichi gasped in pleasure of Yuki's actions. Ever since one year ago, Shuichi had been used to the feeling he got when Yuki touched him and kissed him like that. They were surely caresses of love.

Yuki wasn't really a romantic demon. Although he would say words that would sound like something you would hear in a romance novel, he was actually very cold. The very first day they spent time with each other after the contract was made, they argued about what Yuki was going to be to Shuichi and what he would say to him. For the names that Yuki was to call Shuichi, he suggested moron, idiot, and his personal favourite, damn brat. Shuichi disagreed and said he wanted to be called by romantic names like honey, cupcake, and darling. Eventually, they reached an agreement that Yuki would just call Shuichi by his name. Not overly romantic but it wasn't offensive either. And so by that day, Yuki just called Shuichi by his name. But they also reached an agreement that he'll call Shuichi romantic names and say other romantic things when it's good for the both of them and he can call Shuichi idiot, moron, and damn brat if the human did something stupid and when he talks dirty in bed, Shuichi is to also talk that way. Lots of compromises were made between the human and demon. And they all made the two of them what they were today.

Yuki lowered himself until he reached Shuichi's shorts. He pulled them off to see that there was no underwear and to see Shuichi's hard cock spring up. The demon smirked. "You naughty boy," he purred, "Not only are you not wearing any underwear, but you're enjoying this like a little slut. Look how aroused your cock is."

"Yes," Shuichi giggled, "I am a very naughty boy. I just want your big cock inside of me."

"You want my cock like a dirty little slut don't you?"

"Yes Yuki, I'm nothing but a dirty little slut. I love nothing more than to be fucked by your cock."

Yuki began to stroke Shuichi's cock. "You want it that bad? Well you may have to wait a little bit more." He then began to put the cock into his mouth. Shuichi moaned at how good it was. It was so good that he ended up coming right in Yuki's mouth.

"You really can't hold on to your pleasure, can you?" he asked with a smirk as he licked the cum off his face.

Shuichi sat up and panicked. "I'm really sorry!" he cried, "It just felt so good."

Yuki moved forward to Shuichi and kissed him. "We've done this for a year and yet you still act like a virgin. That's one of the reasons why I was drawn to you; why I wanted to form this contract with you. You're so pure despite everything that has happened to you. Why would I give up anything like that?"

And then, Yuki entered inside Shuichi. Shuichi didn't even know when Yuki had unzipped his pants but he figured it was maybe when he was enjoying himself too much. They managed to perfectly entertwine with each other despite being two complete opposites. Shuichi kept calling Yuki's name as they made love. All that time they spent having sex with each other, Shuichi couldn't contain himself from coming too much. Finally, after all that time, Yuki came inside of Shuichi. He let himself soften before pulling out and saw that Shuichi had fallen asleep. He grabbed the boy's pyjamas, dressed him, and moved him up the bed so his head was on the pillow. As he grabbed the covers and brought them over the sleeping boy, he heard Shuichi mutter: "Yuki." Yuki jumped at his name. How could an innocent boy rely so much on him and still remain so pure? For the rest of the night, he watched the pink haired boy sleep and dream about the demon.

Meanwhile at a manor far away from the city, Ryoma Shindo sat at his favourite chair when he saw his valet come in. The valet announced that Alpha had returned but not in a good state. Ryoma saw him and couldn't believe his eyes. Alpha was in a wheelchair with his eyes rolled back. As he was wheeled in, he kept crying: "Golden demon! Golden Demon!" Ryoma was furious.

"Again with the golden demon!" he yelled, "Everytime I hire someone to kill that brat, they all either die or come back in the same state as Alpha crying like babies over some golden demon. What the hell is going on?"

"Maybe it's a code sir." said the valet.

"If it was, why would my brat of a nephew use it? Ah that brat! He's been nothing but trouble the moment I first saw him. I must kill him before I lose my sanity."

"Uh sir? If I may ask, what's so important about killing him? He's never done anything to you, right?"

"You don't understand. He's the only one left in my way. First my father, then my brother, and now him. He will be wiped out of this world even if I have to blow up Tokyo to kill him." The valet just bowed and left, leaving Ryoma to come up with another plan to get rid of Shuichi.

**Pinkshuchan: What's to happen next? I may have made Yuki a little OOC but it's hard to make him dedicated to Shuichi while at the same time be his usual attitude. But I did the best of my ability to make him as close to being himself as possible while still being very loyal to Shuichi. The song was I'm alive by Becca, and yes it's one of the ending themes for Black Butler. Hehe! Read and Review!**


	3. My Darling Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey guys! It's Pinkshuchan! Sorry it took a while to post the next chapter. Writer's Block. I'm glad you are all still enjoying Demon Lover. It is quite a mystery though why Ryoma is still after Shuichi even after getting the money from him. Well, we'll just have to wait and see. What other mysteries are there? Well anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

My Darling Lover

"Shuichi, it's time to wake up."

Shuichi opened his eyes to see Yuki walking around the entire apartment getting everything organized. He had Shuichi's clothes for the day set out at the end of the bed and the pink haired boy could tell that his backpack was being set up with all the supplies he needed for work by Yuki. After Yuki had finished everything he was set to do, he walked back into the bedroom to see Shuichi off the bed and changing into his clothes with his back facing the demon. He felt like he couldn't control himself from the view. Shuichi was changing into his clothes unaware that Yuki was behind him. Dispite being a demon, he never could control himself around the pink haired boy. Though he made sure it was never shown, he always felt ecstasy whenever he was close to Shuichi; something a demon shouldn't feel for a human. He tried to keep control but he just couldn't. He walked over to Shuichi just as he finished putting his contact lens in and wrapped his arms around the boy's chest. Shuichi jumped before turning around to look at Yuki. He raised an eyebrow.

"This is the first time I've known you to do such an act." he responded.

"What?" asked Yuki, "We _are_ supposed to be lovers. I can be a little romantic when I want to."

Shuichi lowered his eyes in suspicion. "What are you up to? I may not have gone to school when I was younger because of my uncle, but even I know when something is up. I know you have some ulterior motive. You're not asking for sex, are you? Because I don't really have enough time."

"I notice that," Yuki replied, "I don't really have enough time either. I'm going to meet up with Mizuki to hand her the manuscript of the next book."

Shuichi wrapped his arms around the golden haired demon's neck and smiled at him. "That's what I would expect from Mr. Eiri Yuki, famous romance novelist of the century." he whispered.

Yuki smirked. "Don't forget that that was the persona you created for me as I exist in this era. Even my very appearance was something created from your deepest desires."

The boy placed his hands on his lover's cheeks and leaned closer. "And you are to never leave me for anyone."

The demon's eyes also narrowed. "But of course. We do have a contract."

They pulled themselves closer to each other until their lips touched. They kissed with as much passion as they did for each other. Suddenly there was a honk from outside. Shuichi pulled away and ran to the balcony.

"That's Hiro," Shuichi announced, "I need to go," He ran to Yuki who already had his backpack in his grasp, took it, and gave him one final kiss. "By the way, Hiro and Fujisaki are going to come back here with me after work to do some planning on lyrics and accompaniment."

"Don't worry," Yuki assured him, "You won't have to worry about a thing. Enjoy your time at work. I'll take care of everything needed."

Shuichi smiled at him before heading out of the apartment. He ran out to see Hiro on his motorcycle waiting for Shuichi with an extra helmet in his hands. After they greeted each other, Shuichi put the helmet on, got on the motorcycle with his arms around Hiro's waist, and they rode to work.

NG Productions; a place where a rockstar's dreams can come true. It was formed three years ago unexpectantly and had somehow became the most popular label. Only those with amazing talent would be signed. You could say that those with a _hell_ of talent are signed. This was the place where Shuichi and his band Bad Luck worked. When he and Hiro got to the building, they parked it, chained it and locked it, and walked into the building to go to the room they were expected to be at.

There in the room, Fujisaki, Sakano, and K were already waiting for them. When Shuichi and Hiro got in, everyone's gaze was directed at them. Fujisaki was the first to speak.

"About time you guys made it." he said.

"Yes," K replied, "If you both were any later, I was ready to get you myself with the help of this." He lift up his prized magnum.

"Just look at the clock. We're right in time," Shuichi pointed out, "You guys are just always early."

K began to whine. "And I really wanted to use this on you guys."

Shuichi walked over to K and gave him a comforting tap on the shoulder. "Don't worry K. In case you've forgotten, there is still one person that has yet to arrive."

This, of course, cheered K up. "You're right! There _is_ one more person left that's not here," he stood up, "I shall be right back." He was about to leave until the door slammed open and the last person they were waiting for came in.

"GOOD MORNING BOYS!"

A girl around Shuichi's age wearing glasses stood there with a giant folder of papers. Everyone glared at her. "You're late Reiji!" Shuichi yelled.

"Sorry," the girl, Reiji, replied, "I've just been up all night working on the new costumes of your next concert. And it's the reason why I wasn't there at last night's concert. Sorry."

"Um, you do realize the next concert isn't for another month right?" asked Fujisaki.

"And you know that we have yet to finish the new songs before we come up with our looks for the next cover?" asked Hiro.

"Aww don't sweat the details boys," Reiji assured them, "It just means you have one last thing on your plate until the next concert. And if these outfits aren't to your liking I'll rip your heads off."

Sakano walked over to her; his whole body shaking in fear. "Please Miss Reiji," he tried to reason with her, "I.. If you do that... n... not only would the President be outraged you killed his best band... but you wouldn't have anyone wearing your clothes anymore."

Reiji laughed. "Oh relax Mr. Sakano," she exclaimed, "You take things too seriously. I would never do such a thing to our boys. Besides, when have they ever disliked any of my designs? I can assure you they will love it."

The boys looked at the designs and sweatdropped. They looked at each other to see who will break the news to the psycho girl. Shuichi sighed.

"Uh Reiji?" he spoke up, "As much as I love you, I have to admit you've gone a little overboard."

Reiji glared at the pink haired boy; her eyes flared red. "What the hell are you talking about?" she broke with rage, "This is the best idea I've ever thought of for your next fad!"

"We're dressed in animal costumes."

"Animal costumes are the new hit. Fans would cheer to see their favourite Bad Luck boy dress as an adorable animal."

Fujisaki looked closer to his outfit design. "Why am I a mouse?"

"You're the youngest and the smallest of Bad Luck." Reiji answered with confidence.

"And why am I a dog?" asked Hiro.

"You have a very loyal personality."

"I'm a cat?" Shuichi asked.

"You're very seductive. The lead singer has to be dressed as the cutest animal."

Shuichi grabbed the designs from his bandmates and handed them back to Reiji. "Sorry Reiji. We're gonna have to agree that these costumes don't fit Bad Luck's image."

Reiji snatched the designs back. "Yes yes I know. You expect more of a dark yet alluring image but yet not too goth. Wait! I think I got it. How about halloween style costumes? I could get you fangs and-"

"Halloween isn't for another 3 months." Fujisaki replied.

Reiji glared at the keyboardist. "You just had to kick me lower, didn't you?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, a gunshot could be heard. Everyone stared at K; his prized magnum at hand. "Everyone shut the hell up right now!" he yelled, "It is time to stop arguing of what will be worn for the next concert and time to focus on the songs that are in fact main priority. Now Mr. Sakano. Attention is on you."

Sakano cleared his throat. "Yes of course," he responded, "Now everyone, we must come up with the important information of the music, such as what genre it will be placed in and what audience we're aiming for. With this..."

Before Sakano could continue, there was a knock on the door. Before anyone could answer, it opened, revealing the most frightening person in the entire world, even scarier than K can be. And this fearful person had a name; a name that would echo through the streets of Tokyo till the end of time.

"Tohma Seguchi!"

Yes, Tohma Seguchi. The president of NG Productions. Anyone would recognize him with his short platinum blond hair and his green eyes. Whenever they see him, he would give them his famous soft smile. But underneath that smile is a person that would kill anyone and anything if he disliked them. In fact, people believed that he could be the devil himself. He walked into the room with his smile on his face.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted them, "I heard lots of noise in this room while I was walking by. Is there a problem?"

Sakano rushed to the president of the company with worry. "No, no!" he tried to assure his boss, "There's nothing wrong. Just... Just a little disagreement, that's all."

Tohma raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I thought I heard a gunshot in here. But that would be impossible since I made a rule that said that no guns were to enter the premises."

Everyone looked at K who held his magnum as if it was a precious child. When he realized why they were looking at him, he swiftly put the gun behind his gun and whistled. Everyone looked back at Tohma for his reaction. They were a little pushed back at the fact that he appeared to be smiling, but they knew that it was one of those 'I will kill you if I catch you' smiles.

"Well then," Tohma continued, "If there is nothing wrong, I shall take my leave. I wish you luck with your work and hope you will give this company another platnum record." He then left, leaving the band and their staff to sigh in relief.

Tohma walked back to his office. It was hard work to manage all the bands and staff that worked under him. Still, he enjoyed to see how hard they would work, especially Bad Luck, for since they were taken in by Tohma, they had worked very hard. In the end, they ended up becoming NG's top band. Originally, he wasn't interested in hiring them as he didn't think they had the right talent for his company. But after a favour from an old 'friend', he agreed to let them in. When he reached his office and opened the door, he was greeted by a familiar face at the giant window in the back.

"The Great Tohma Seguchi, always bringing fear into the hearts of all his employees." the familiar face smirked.

Tohma glared at the man in front of him. "Eiri?" he snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you? Anytime you come to visit, you must see with my secretary and enter through the door like any other person, not sneak in here by the window. Besides, if anyone besides me saw you, they would be asking how you got in through the window when the office is 50 ft above the ground."

"Pffh, sorry," Yuki growled as he jumped in, "Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Mr. Archdemon."

Tohma just sighed. "Nevermind. How are you doing Eiri? You never come here unless you have something you ask of me."

Yuki shrugged. "Well, I've handed in my manuscript and I don't really need to do anything until Shuichi gets off of work so I decided to just hang around here for a bit and see how the business is going."

Tohma walked over to his chair at his desk. "For your information Eiri, the company is doing great thanks to your latest sex toy."

The young demon fell back at the name 'sex toy'. "Seguchi, I wouldn't really call him a sex toy."

"What are you talking about?" asked the archdemon, "You've served and seduced many before Mr. Shindo, why would he be any different? Well, apart from the fact that he's male while all the others were female."

"He's just different. I don't know how, but I know he's not some sex toy."

Tohma walked over to Yuki and placed his hand on the younger demon's shoulder. "Eiri, don't forget what you are. You're not human. You are a demon; an incubus to be specific. As demons, we don't have any hearts. We are merely creatures that do what they want against the will of the angels. When you're done with that human you'll chase after another one and the cycle will repeat again."

Yuki shook his head. "I'm not sure if it will."

The archdemon crossed his arms. "You know, this is what you've said about all the other humans you've formed contracts with as well. I'm sure the moment you make all his wishes come true and after you eat his soul it'll all be the way it was before. Take my word for it."

Yuki just remained silent before he walked to the window and jumped out. Tohma noticed this and ran to the window to see if Yuki didn't jump out while anyone noticed only to see that the latter was nowhere to be seen. He gave a deep sigh before sitting back at his desk. "What am I going to do with him?" he muttered to himself before he got engrossed into his paperwork.

**Pinkshuchan: Yay! I finished this chapter! I thought I'd never get this chapter done. I'll update as quickly as I can but it may take me a while for a next chapter. Possibly. Depends how fast my brain works. Read and Review!**


	4. My Comforting Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone this is Pinkshuchan! After a while of waiting, I give you the next chapter of Demon Lover. Glad you all like the ideas I've put to this story. Now time for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

My Comforting Lover

The day had finally ended and everyone was heading home after hours of work. Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki were heading to Shuichi's place to discuss what type of songs they were going to write and what the songs would be about. When they got there, Hiro and Fujisaki were surprised on how clean the entire apartment was. The wooden floors were so clean and waxed you could see your reflection in them and except for the obvious, there was nothing on the floor to make it look cluttered. There was not a single thing out of place. Shuichi obviously couldn't have cleaned the apartment himself. Does that mean that...!

"Hey guys!" Shuichi tried to break his bandmates from their deep thought, "Why don't we put down out ideas on the dining table. Yuki won't mind. In fact I don't even think he's home right now. Maybe he had to do something urgent. I don't know, but I know it'll be fine."

And so they began discussing who would write what song's lyrics and arrangement. It was decided that the arrangement would be split up between the three but Shuichi was to write all the lyrics. Shuichi didn't mind though. He always wrote the lyrics for the songs. He just always wrote what was in his mind and in his heart. They even decided what type of song they wanted to start the CD, what they wanted in the middle, and what they wanted for the end. Their planning went on until Hiro decided to ask something that had been in his mind for a long time.

"Shuichi, are you really happy?"

Shuichi looked up at him in shock. "What? Why would you ask that Hiro?" he asked, "Of course I'm happy. I live in a nice apartment, I have an amazing job, I have a wonderful boyfriend. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I'm not saying you aren't," Hiro tried to defend yourself, "It's just... well... sometimes it seems like you're in your own little world, and not a good one. It's like there's something that's been troubling you that you haven't told me or Fujisaki about. We're worried about you."

Shuichi just gave them his infamous smile. "I'm fine. Honest! There's nothing you need to worry about."

Hiro had tried to be calm about it, but he knew that his friend was not going to make it easy to make him tell him what was bothering him. He knew that something was wrong and he wanted to know. He stood up and slammed his palms into the table.

"This has been the same answer you've been giving us ever since a year ago," Hiro began to yell, "You always tell us you're fine when you look useasy and I've reached the point where I don't believe you anymore. We're friends Shuichi and friends don't keep secrets from each other. I want to know what's wrong and I want to know now! Tell me what it is whether it's something between you and Yuki or if it's something about the band, or even if it was something between you and your uncle."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO MENTION THAT FUCKING BASTARD TO ME!" Shuichi screamed as he picked up the dining table and threw it to the wall beside him, causing the papers on the table to float down to the ground. Once the table was out of his way, he stormed over to Hiro and pushed him again the wall behind the tallest of the two. Shuichi glared at him like no one had ever done so before. His eyes were red of pain and rage and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"You don't fucking know what shit that man had put me through, not even if I told you," he continued, "I've always told you that he was cruel to me but I've never told you how. That's because it was none of your business. It's not like you could stop it," Tears began to well up in Shuichi's eyes and he began to slip down to the ground while hiding his face. "You can't stop what has happened to me Hiro. No one can. There's no one that can save me now."

Fujisaki, who had been quiet the entire time, decided that the conversation had gone too far. "Guys, let's just stop talking about this and get back to planning." he suggested to them.

But Shuichi shook his head. "Forget it!" he sobbed as he stood back up walked over to the papers that scattered all over the ground when he threw the table. He picked some of them up and gave them to his bandmates without looking them in the eye. "Here's your part of the work. I'll see you guys next week." He then walked over to the couch and laid face down, covering his face. Hiro wanted to cheer him up but Fujisaki placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder and shook his head. They then walked out of the apartment, leaving Shuichi to cry in the darkness.

He did not know how long he had been crying nor did he even care. He knew that Hiro was just worried about him. He didn't even _like _to worry Hiro or Fujisaki. But he knew they wouldn't understand. They managed to grow up in an environment where they were loved and always cared for. But Shuichi never had that feeling for the longest time. There were times when he was living with his uncle that he wanted to commit suicide and be with his parents. But then he began to wonder if he did commit suicide that he would really be reunited with his parents. But in the end, he would drop whatever he was going to use or release himself from what might kill him and he would just sit on the cold floor crying like no one could ever cry.

But in the middle of his angst, Shuichi felt a cold hand rest upon his shoulder and famliar lips tickled against his cheek. He looked up to see Yuki glancing down at him with golden cat eyes somewhat worried about him. Shuichi didn't need to say a single word to tell him what happened. The latter only needed to look at the broken dining table smashed against the wall, some of the scattered paper beside it, and the look in Shuichi's eyes to know what happened. And instead of saying a single word, the demon only needed to pull the boy close to him and carress him. Shuichi let out all of his emotions in Yuki's arms. He cried and screamed his heart out. He would hold Yuki tightly as if his entire life depended on it, letting his nails dig through the demon's shirt and deep into his flesh, and pound his fists against Yuki's chest with all his strength. But through it all, Yuki just sat there emotionless; showing no sign of hurt and concern. He sat there just letting his body be used to free Shuichi from his emotions.

Once all was done, Shuichi just sat there with his arms around Yuki. No one knew how much he was suffering but nonetheless, if Yuki was there with him then no one really needed to know. After all, Yuki was a demon and his eyes can see everything that had to do with Shuichi. If Shuichi felt alone and in need of someone to hold him, Yuki would be there. If Shuichi wanted something that he could not obtain himself, Yuki would be there. If Shuichi was in danger of anyone trying to hurt him, Yuki would be there.

Yuki would follow Shuichi everywhere, even to the depths of hell.

And Shuichi wouldn't care as long as Yuki was forever by his side.

**Pinkshuchan: Well it's short but it's something. Might be a while until I post something new but please be patient. Read and Review!**


	5. My Protective Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! I don't have a lot to say so here's the next chapter of Demon Lover. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

My Protective Lover

Shuichi found himself waking up on his bed. He didn't know how he got there as the last thing he remembered was that he was crying in Yuki's arms. Then again, he figured that Yuki must've brought him to bed during the time he fell asleep. He then remembered the events of the day before and felt a little depressed. After what happened, he wouldn't be surprised if Hiro and Fujisaki never spoke to him again unless it was for work. This made him hate his uncle even more. All he wanted was to live like everyone else; he wanted to be able to follow his dreams and have friends and a lover that would love him for him. But his uncle had to ruin everything. He prevented Shuichi from ever stepping outside and fufilling his dreams, making the pink haired boy unexperienced of the outside world.

Tears began falling down his cheeks. It seemed like his anger and hatred for his uncle was growing everyday. He wanted to break something, anything to release his pain. He grabbed the closest item to his reach, which was a glass, and was about to smash it to the ground until he felt something like a hand firmly grip his arm. He looked up to see that it was Yuki. He forced Shuichi's arm down and took the glass from the human boy's hand before putting it back onto the table.

"Shuichi, what the hell were you thinking?" he growled, "If you destroy that glass then what would be used for your nightly drinks of water? And remember, your contact lens will fall out if you continue to cry, idiot."

Shuichi brought his finger close to his eye to see that the contact lens were already starting to fall out. He gently picked the lens up with his finger and put it back into the case that Yuki had already pulled out. It was then that Shuichi just sat there, letting his tears fall. As was said before, Yuki was not usually a caring and romantic demon. However, seeing his 'lover' crying like that gave him the urge to hold him in his arms and continue to comfort him like he did the other night. He pulled Shuichi close to him and just held him. The pink haired boy had no strength to wrap him arms around the demon and just sat there as the latter held him and stroke his pink locks. When not a single sniffle could be heard, Yuki pulled back and looked down at the small human.

"Think you're done?" he asked.

Shuichi looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied, "Sorry if I worried you."

Yuki chuckled. "Although we are to be lovers, I know that nothing in your mind is anything out of concern. I know from the year we have been together that the only real pain that would cause you to be in the condition you are in would be the reason I came to you and agreed to be yours. It is expected that those thoughts would anger you, as this anger wouldn't appear otherwise. It is nothing I need to worry about."

Shuichi nodded a second time before leaning into Yuki's chest. The room was mostly silent for a while as Shuichi had to get some thoughts out of his head. After getting it all cleared out, he pulled away from Yuki and looked into his eyes once again.

"Yuki?" he asked softly, "Is it possible that we can go out today?"

"I would ask why considering you need to start working on the songs, but I think I already know what the answer is," the golden haired demon leaned forward and placed a kiss on the pink haired human's forehead. "Go take a shower. Your clothes will be ready when you're done."

Shuichi got off the bed and went to the bathroom only to notice that the table was standing in the same place it was before Shuichi threw it and all the papers were placed in a neat pile on the table. The pink haired boy looked back at Yuki. "Did you do this?" he asked.

"Of course I did," Yuki replied, "If I wasn't able to make this apartment more homely to live in then what kind of lover would I be? Now hurry up and take your shower. The longer you take, the less time we'll have to get there."

It was then that Shuichi began to rush. He dashed into the bathroom, stripped out of his clothes, and turned on the shower only to turn the dial on cold. The moment the water hit him, he jumped right out with a yelp. Yuki rushed into the bathroom.

"Shuichi, did you accidentally turn the dial on cold again?" Yuki asked as he looked over at the naked Shuichi. Shuichi gave a nervous chuckle as his demon lover walked over to the shower and turned the dial from cold to hot. He was about to leave until Shuichi grabbed his arm.

"Um, Yuki?" he spoke in a soft almost silent voice, "Would you... maybe... want to join me in the shower? I mean... you don't have to if you don't want to but-"

Before he could say another word, the demon pulled Shuichi close to him and kissed. "Is this what you want from me?" he asked with a smirk as soon as they pulled away, "Don't forget that as your lover, I will do anything for you. I'll even put my life on the line for you whether I want to or not. If you want me to join you into the shower, I shall."

Shuichi looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really? I don't want to force something that you don't want to do on you. Although you are a demon, I want to treat you as my equal, not someone who needs to do my every whim."

"A lover is nothing more than a slave to his desire. And as you are my lover, you are my desire. You needn't worry Shuichi. I don't mind. Besides," he leaned close enough so his mouth was really close to Shuichi's ear and whispered: "It would be a pleasure to see you covered in nothing but water drops."

Yuki's smooth deep seductive voice caused a crimson blush to shine on the pink haired boy's youthful face. If the demon continued to talk in that way, Shuichi would've literally melted into a puddle of goo. But it was decided that Yuki and Shuichi would both go into the shower. After all, dispite the fact that Shuichi was really fast getting to the bathroom, stripping, and turning on the shower, Yuki was faster and had already got Shuichi's clothes ready. Yuki had stripped out of all his clothes, even the bandage on his left hand, and walked in the shower after Shuichi. As soon as he walked in, getting his entire body wet, and began roaming his hands all over Shuichi's small feminine body, the latter took the golden haired demon's left hand and pulled it close to him. On his left hand was a golden pentagram similar to that in Shuichi's right eye. He pulled the hand close so it was carressing his right cheek where his golden eye was. They stared at each other's eyes, feeling a strong connection between them; a connection that couldn't easily be broken with words. Yuki pulled Shuichi close to him and kissed him with no signs of force or lust. Shuichi melted right into the kiss. His body began feeling strange and he felt like he was losing his balance. It was a good thing that Yuki had a strong hold on him or they would have to deal with a broken head and blood on the shower walls.

As soon as they were done in the shower, Shuichi began to get dressed as Yuki was making breakfast. After they finished breakfast and got themselves all dressed ready to go out, they grabbed a couple of sunglasses to hide their faces and walked out the door.

It was not at all unusual that Shuichi would want to go out with Yuki accompanying him. This would happen every month. They walked across town until they made it to a small flower shop that displayed the most beautiful flowers. Yuki had already bought a car and obtained his a license if ever he was to take Shuichi anywhere, and in most occasions Shuichi would ask him to do so. However, this one occasion was one that Shuichi prefered to walk around the city instead of driving anywhere. He said that he wanted to walk so he could appreciate the beauty around him better.

When they made it to the flower shop, Yuki waited outside as Shuichi went inside. When he did, the shopkeeper, who was an elderly lady with tidy silver hair tied up in a bun, bright blue eyes, and a long white kimono with pink sakura petals, recognized him immediately even with his sunglasses on and greeted him with a smile. Shuichi knew the shopkeeper as she was a good friend of his parents. After his parents' death and during the time he lived with his uncle, everytime he snuck out of the house, he would always visit the shopkeeper and she would always treat him to milk and cookies. He was always grateful to her as if it weren't for her, he wouldn't have known so much. Although Shuichi wasn't allowed to go to school due to his uncle's cruelity, the shopkeeper would teach him so many things that would make him similar to everyone else everytime he snuck out. After making the contract with Yuki and creating the life that the pink haired boy wanted, he started a tradition with her. And so, every month since a year ago, Shuichi would always go visit her as her flowers were important to him.

"Why hello there Shuichi," the shopkeeper spoke to him, "I'm guessing you've come for the usual bouquet right?"

Shuichi smiled at her. "You know me too well," he replied, "I'm grateful for everything you do for me."

"It is my pleasure Shuichi," she responded as she grabbed a variety of flowers and had them set up in a beautiful giant bouquet, "Your parents were the kindest people I've ever met. It would be awful for me to not return the favour towards their son. Such a lovely boy you are. You've been through some rough times and yet you still managed to get the dream you've always wanted. I bet your parents would be proud to see their son change from a sweet, innocent boy to a wonderful young man," She finished wrapping up the bouquet and handed them to Shuichi. "There you go. I hope it's to your liking."

"It is," said Shuichi, "Thank you. You've always been so kind. I wish there was some way to repay you."

The shopkeeper shook her head. "Oh no dear. Just seeing you smiling and living your dreams is enough to make me happy. Now go. The longer you delay, the more these flowers lose their elegance."

The pink haired boy nodded before exiting the shop. He and Yuki began walking in another direction which was closer to their apartment. Yuki never understood why Shuichi would prefer to go to that specific flower shop when there were lovelier shops closer to where they lived. Shuichi had told him one time that it was because that shop was important to him. That specific flower shop had significant importance to him and he would always refuse to buy flowers from another shop, especially for where they were going next.

Yuki didn't say a word of this to Shuichi as he didn't want to scare him, but he could sense that someone was following them. Judging from what he sensed of this intruder, it was someone working for Shuichi's uncle. The demon knew that he would take care of their unwanted guest as soon as Shuichi was distracted.

They had finally made it to their final destination, the cemetery. As soon as they reached the gates, this was when Shuichi and Yuki usually temporarily part ways, for this particular task was something Shuichi wanted to do alone. He walked in, grabbed a bucket and brush, filled the bucket with fresh water, and walked into the graveyard. He walked and walked until he reached the most beautiful of all the graves.

This was his family's grave.

All the members of his family that had died rested at this grave. His ancestors, his grandparents, and of course, his own parents. He put the bouquet down, pourred some of the water from the bucket, soaked the brush in the water, and began to scrub it as is Japanese tradition. Shuichi felt like it was his duty to perform this task alone. The only other family member other than himself was Ryoma, but he didn't really care about the grave as Shuichi noticed that he didn't really care about the family. So Shuichi was the one who would clean his family's grave.

After lots of scrubing, the grave was finally clean. Shuichi opened the bouquet, grabbed one half of it, then put it in one of the vases on the grave. Then he grabbed the other half and put it into the other vase. When he was done, he took a step back and began to pray.

"Mom, Dad," he called out to them in a whisper, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I don't know what I should do. Everyday, my hatred for my uncle grows. I begin to have dreams of myself standing above him as he bleeds to death and begs for mercy. I know that I shouldn't have these dreams but they still appear to me. You know, sometimes I feel like you are always watching me and protecting me. Sometimes I feel like maybe all the good things that have happened to me have been your doing. Sometimes I wonder if even Yuki came to me through your wishes but I highly doubt that.

"Still, I'm happy that I have you there; you, my parents, watching me from heaven, and Yuki, my lover, watching over me from here on Earth. I don't even care what he is and if he only does all this just for his own selfish desires. I love him with all my heart. Even though I know he cannot die, I still worry when he gets into danger to protect me. Maybe it's my subconscious saying that there would be a chance when I lose him forever. I don't want to ever lose him, but who knows what the future holds. Which leads back with my uncle. I want him dead after all the things he had done and almost done to me and that's the reason why I made the deal with Yuki, but yet I don't want him dead in fear that if he does, I'll never see Yuki again; that I would end up alone in this world.

"Please Mom and Dad. If you can hear me, give me a sign. Show the way I must go in order to find happiness."

The cemetery became silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the gentle summer breeze. After a while, Shuichi sighed, picked up the paper from the bouquet and the bucket and brush and began walking away. After throwing the paper away and putting the bucket and brush away, he walked out to see Yuki leaning against the wall, ready to leave.

The street they were walking on was silent. There wasn't any people around and there wasn't any places for people to be at. Then again, not a lot of people would walk anywhere near a cemetery, especially since the sun was setting over the city. As they walked, Shuichi kept his gaze down to the ground. After walking a bit of a distance, a familiar shade of red caught the pink haired boy's eye.

Yuki's right hand was completely covered in blood. This began to worry him. Why would there be blood on Yuki's hand? Unless...!

"Yuki? Whose blood is that on your hand?" the human gasped. He knew it wouldn't be Yuki's blood as the demon rarely bled. The only way Yuki would have any blood on him was if he had killed someone with his own hands.

"There was someone who was no doubt ordered by your uncle to stalk you and kill you once he got the chance," Yuki replied coldly on the subject, "If I didn't go kill him when and how I did, he would have taken your own life."

"But Yuki," Shuichi was now on the brink of tears, "That was dangerous to do such a thing. What if he... sob..."

Shuichi just stood there as the tears that shined his love for Yuki were tickling down his blushed cheeks and dripped down his chin. He felt strong arms pull him towards the owner of these arms.

"You needn't worry about me Shuichi," the demon tried to assure him, "I shall never die nor would I ever leave your side for a split second. Even if it seems like you're alone, I shall still be there protecting you. Even if this body perishes, I shall cling to you like a shadow. You are never alone because I will never die. As long as that contract is there, I shall forever be by your side and you will never be alone."

Shuichi sniffed back some of his tears and held on to Yuki as if his life depended deeply on it. Though there's was no words or eye contact, Yuki knew exactly what the young human was thinking; Why would you say words so wonderful as this even if you didn't really have the feelings to back them up? It made him wonder. Did he really not have the feelings behind the words. Demons were meant to be heartless creatures, doing whatever they pleased and torturing humans on a whim. And yet whenever he saw Shuichi, he wanted to protect him from that hurt. Why?

They continued to walk back until Yuki noticed that Shuichi was starting to lean on him a bit. He could see the drowsiness in the boy's eyes and knew that he wasn't going to make it back without falling asleep. So he picked the boy up and carried him the rest of the way. It was still a good thing that there weren't any people around. And for the rest of the way, he carried Shuichi in his arms, leading back to the one place where they knew they would always be safe.

For now that was.

**Pinkshuchan: Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. For the part with Shuichi in the cemetery, I had to do a bit of research as I didn't know the Japanese way to visiting the grave. Anyways, I don't know how long it will take for me to write the next chapter but I can assure everyone that it will be as soon as possible. Read and Review!**


	6. My Lover Squared

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! There have been a couple of emotional chapters of Demon Lover. Well, I'm going to stop with all the emotional chapters and have a comical chapter instead. So here it is; the next chapter of Demon Lover. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

My Lover Squared

Shuichi found himself waking with something tickling against his nape. Something soft and wet. Lips. He also began to feel hands roaming down his body, touching him in places he only wanted Yuki to ever touch. Shuichi couldn't help but let out a moan in pleasure. Could that be it? Was it Yuki being a little more romantic? It wasn't like him. Still, who was Shuichi to complain? All he wanted was for Yuki to be a little more romantic. Then again, it is strange that Yuki would try something like this while the boy was asleep. Was he practicing for when he'd do it for real? But for some reason, Shuichi couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He opened his eyes, looking up at the person who was kissing his neck.

And it wasn't Yuki.

Shuichi gave a high pitched scream and whacked the imposter off the bed. The imposter fell head first onto the floor, hitting his head really hard on the hard surface. Shuichi kept his guard up, covering most of his body with the comforter and slowly crawled towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned the man with a trembling voice, "How the fuck did you get in here?"

The imposter moved so he sat comfortably on the floor, looking at Shuichi. The latter was surprised at what he saw. The man in front of him almost looked like Yuki. The only difference was the colour hair and eyes. While Yuki had golden hair and eyes, the person in front of him had black hair and dark blue eyes. How was it possible? The appearance Shuichi had created for Yuki was one of a kind. There was no way there was anyone who would possibly look like him.

"Who are you?" Shuichi repeated himself when the intruder wouldn't respond, "Tell me now!"

"Wow, you're quite the charmer aren't you?" the stranger asked sarcastically. He even _sounded_ a bit like Yuki. "Isn't it obvious? I've come to meet you. I've heard so much about you Shuichi."

"You wanted to _meet_ me?" the pink haired boy was not believing it at all, "It looked more like you wanted to rape me."

"I can't help it. I haven't been laid in five days and you have a really cute face."

The stranger was about to move closer to him until Shuichi whacked him in the head with one of the pillows. "Stay back!" he warned him, "If you don't then Yuki will kill you."

The intruder looked at him curiously. "Yuki?" he echoed, "Is that the name of the person you moaned about in your sleep?" That caused Shuichi to blush, making his face really red.

"Does he treat you right?" the stranger continued, "Does he give you the pleasure you need? Because if he doesn't I'll fill in for him."

Shuichi tried to stop the intruder from coming closer to him, but when he tried to hit him with the pillow once again, the intruder managed to grab it and throw it away. He was now on top of the pink haired boy. He was ready to pull Shuichi's clothes off and take him until something pulled him off.

It was Yuki.

"Yuki!" Shuichi cried with joy, "I'm so glad to see you. That creep almost raped me."

Yuki did not pay attention to his pink haired lover. Instead he glared at the stranger, who was actually not a stranger. At least not to Yuki. Although he didn't recognize his appearance, he recognized his voice and his aura. He was someone Yuki knew all too well and wished he didn't.

"Well well well," he finally spoke up, "What do we have here? If it isn't my little brat of a brother."

The stranger looked up at the golden haired demon and his eyes widened. "Bro? You're the last person I expected to be here. What _are_ you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Yuki growled, "I'm Shuichi's lover."

The stranger began to laugh. "No way! You serious? So am I! What a remarkable coincidence! And we both look exactly identical except for the hair and eyes. I guess our lovers have a lot in common."

Shuichi sat there dumbfounded with what he heard. With everything he said, Shuichi wondered one thing. "Does that mean... you're a demon?" he spoke up.

The dark haired man looked at him and smiled. "You bet," he replied, "I don't have to worry about revealing myself to an ordinary human because you're _not_ an ordinary human; not with Bro here. It'll make explaining myself much easier now that I don't have to hide what I really am."

"Explain yourself?" Shuichi couldn't believe the dark haired demon's words again, "You tried to rape me. Listen, I don't have the time to deal with you. I still have to finish these songs before the week is over. Yuki, can you please keep him out of trouble while I finish my work?"

Yuki smirked and looked at the dark haired demon with an evil look. "Gladly." he responded. And while Shuichi was working on his lyrics, Yuki did something that would help keep the other demon out of trouble.

He threw him out.

It didn't seem to make much affect though, for the dark haired demon kept trying to get to Shuichi. But with every attempt he made, he kept failing for Yuki kept stopping him. All the attempts weren't unnoticed by Shuichi. It was hard for him to concentrate with everything going on. After the perverted demon's seventh attempt, Shuichi had to know.

"Yuki, who the hell is that guy?" he asked in annoyance, "Why won't he leave me alone?"

"He, unfortunately, is my younger brother," Yuki replied, "As to why he's here, I don't know."

Shuichi looked up at him in surprise. "You mean he _is_ your brother? Demons have brothers?"

"Yes, demons can have brothers. He and I came from the same egg, but I came out of it first, making myself the older brother."

The pink haired boy sighed. "Well that might explain why you look identical, but it doesn't explain why he's here."

"Actually, demons don't really have any specific appearance," said Yuki, "And don't forget, my appearance was something created by your desires. You created me with the appearance you want your dream man to be. If my idiot brother looks almost like me, it has to be because the human that controls him has the same tastes in men as you. But you're right; it doesn't explain why he's here. If he has a human like he said he did, he's supposed to stay by that human's side unless...!"

"Unless what?" asked Shuichi.

"Unless his human ordered him to be here. Makes me wonder what the hell he came to see you about."

Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you implying that I let that perverted demon in and hear what he has to say?"

"It would be wise," said Yuki, "That way we'll know why he's here and he may leave us alone."

Shuichi sighed. He knew the golden haired demon was right. He had to at least hear what the dark haired demon came here for. He told Yuki to let the demon in. Yuki did just as his pink haired lover told him to do. The dark haired demon came in and appeared before Shuichi.

"Ok," Shuichi spoke up, "Who are you other than the fact that you're a demon and Yuki's younger brother and why are you here?"

"The name my lover gave me is Tatsuha Uesugi," he responded, " As you already know, I am a demon, an incubus to be exact, and I am the younger brother of the demon that serves you. I'm only here because my lover told me to give you a message. This is his exact words.

"'Shuichi Shindo, I know who you are. In front of everyone, you seem like you are an energetic teenager who always smiles, but I know that deep down you are suffering a pain far worse than anything ever felt before. If you wonder who I am, all I can say is that I am one who is the same as you. We have the same tastes in the people we love, we have the same personality, and we both hate the same man. I wish to see you eventually so we can talk and maybe comfort each other. I really hope to see you.'"

Shuichi was baffled with the message. How much did this person know? He was determined to find out. "Where does your lover live?" he asked, "I'm curious on who he really is and why he wants to meet me so badly."

"New York."

The pink haired human fell back at what he just said. "New York? Is he fucking crazy? That's halfway across the globe."

"Technically, New York City is at least 10850 km away by flight," Yuki corrected, "But it's still too far away, especially since Shuichi is needed here in Tokyo for a while."

"C'mon," said Tatsuha, "Can't you cancel to see him? He really wants to see you and quickly."

"If he wants to see me that badly then why doesn't he come to Japan to see me instead of expecting me to fly to New York to see him?" asked Shuichi.

"It's _because_ he can't go to Tokyo that he wants you to go over there as soon as possible," Tatsuha fell to his knees and hugged Shuichi's legs. "Please! I beg of you! My lover really needs to see you. He's in desperate need. He feels like he'll never be able to live unless he gets to see you once."

Shuichi didn't know what to say. Why was this person so infatuated with him? It couldn't just be because they have the same tastes in everything. He really wanted to know, but he couldn't just fly to New York just to see him. Especially since he has to consider the work he had to do for Bad Luck. He sighed and lowered himself down to the ground so he looked the dark haired demon in the eye.

"Ok look Tatsuha," he began, "You can tell your lover that I will go see him as soon as possible. However, with everything that's going on wth me right now, the soonest I may be able to go to New York is in two months. By that time, my schedule should be free and I can go see him. Besides, there's so many things I need to do that I need to do now before I can go anywhere right now. Is it possible that he can wait that long?"

Tatsuha sniffed, for he had been crying. "I'll try," he replied. He wiped his eyes and stood back up. "I'll return if he doesn't agree to your plan. Though I do have to warn you, he can be very childish if he doesn't get what he wants. There's a high chance he won't wait. You don't know him as well as I do."

"Well too bad," said Shuichi, "Two months or I don't see him at all."

The dark haired demon huffed. "Ok, but he won't like it." With that said, Tatsuha ran out to the balcony and jumped off. Shuichi and Yuki ran to the balcony to see if he was alright only to find no one there. He must've disappeared before he hit the ground. No doubt about it, he was a demon and Yuki's younger brother.

Meanwhile in New York, Tatsuha had reached home within that split second. He walked through the big doors of the giant house, walked up the steep stairs, and walked through the west wing until he reached where he knew his lover was waiting. He opened the door to find it very dark. But even though the room was dark, a bit of light shined through the window in front of him, and there standing by the window was a dark sillouette of who Tatsuha knew to be his _lover_.

"I've returned." Tatsuha stuttered.

The figure looked towards him. Even though his face couldn't be clearly shown, Tatsuha could tell that it was an anxious look. The demon couldn't help but worry with what he'll say about Shuichi's answer.

"Well?" he asked, "What did Shuichi say? Will he come to see me?"

Tatsuha had to figure out how to word it so his lover wouldn't get too angry. "Well..." he began, "Shuichi did say he'll come to New York but-"

"Splendid!" the human replied, "I need to get everything ready before he-"

"But he said the soonest he'll be able to come to New York is two months from now."

An angry voice was heard within the room, but it wasn't the voice of the demon's lover. "What?" the voice growled, "I can't believe it. Master had hoped that Shuichi Shindo would head to New York to see him as soon as possible. But what does that pink haired whore say? 'No, I can't. I can't go to New York right now because I'm too busy sucking cock and having men fuck me in the ass.' Man, what a bitch."

"QUIET!" the human replied, "Shuichi is not a bitch and he's not a whore. And I know he wouldn't have sex with someone unless he loved them. I know. He's Shunsuke and Sara's boy after all. They raised him right."

"There's something else I forgot to mention," said Tatsuha, "Remember all those times when I told you about my family. You know, about my guardians and my brother? Well, it turns out that my brother is Shuichi's lover. I didn't even notice until I saw him. And he looks almost like me. Well, except for hair and eye colour. Unlike me, Bro has golden hair and golden eyes."

"See? I told you!" said the tiny voice in the darkness, "I told you, Master, that Tatsuha should've been given golden hair and golden eyes. It makes him look so much cooler unlike making him black and blue. Then again, it matches his personality. After all, he is a sore loser."

The sound of a drum playing after a punch line could be heard close by. Tatsuha, however, was not amused. "Why you little shit!" he growled, "Wait till I get my hands on you."

But before Tatsuha could act, tiny footsteps that belong to only tiny feet knocked him down, making the dark haired demon fall hard on his butt, ran past him and into the hall. "Catch me if you can, Tyranosore-ass Rex!" the owner of the voice yelled before disappearing farther in the hall. Tatsuha was about to chase after it until his lover called for him.

"Don't worry," he assured his lover, "I'm not going to kill him. I'm just going to strangle his puny little neck for a bit."

"Forget about him for now," said the human with his arms open, "I need you right now. I need you here."

Tatsuha did as his lover asked him to do and walked towards him until he disappeared into the dark room, closing the door behind him.

**Pinkshuchan: Well I hope this chapter was amusing to read. I thought it was funny just writing it. Then again, I'm just the writer. Read and Review!**


	7. My Selfconscious Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! Last chapter, Shuichi and Yuki met Tatsuha who came to Tokyo in request of his 'lover' to ask Shuichi to go see him. Not able to escape work, Shuichi told him to wait two months. What will happen next? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

My Self-conscious Lover

A couple of days had passed since Tatsuha's visit. Considering that he didn't come back to annoy them, they figured that his 'lover' agreed to wait two months for Shuichi to go to New York to meet him. Luckily, Shuichi managed to get his work done early which meant that he had some free time before he had to go back to work at NG. Too bad that the moment he was done, Yuki had to go meet with his editor about the manuscript he handed in before Shuichi had the week off to work on music.

"But Yuki, what if I need you?" he whined to the demon, "What if some criminal comes here and threatens to kill me? Or what if one of my uncle's assassins finds me here and tries to kill me? I can't be left here alone unprotected."

Yuki smirked at him. "It's funny that we have been together for a year as 'lovers' and yet you still doubt my abilities. The meeting will only take an hour and if I feel you're in danger, I'll rush to your rescue. After all, I am one hell of a lover."

Shuichi looked up at him. "You'll really be there if I need you?"

"But only if you're in danger," he growled as he walked to the door to get his coat and shoes on, "I'm not going to come to you if it's for some stupid excuse," Once he had his stuff on, he pulled Shuichi close to him and kissed him. "I'll be back soon. Even sooner if any danger comes your way." And, with that said, he left.

Five hours had passed since Yuki had left to meet with his editor. Shuichi began to worry that something had happened to him. What if someone kidnapped him or worse, tried to kill him? But then he laughed it off. None of those things could ever happen to Yuki. He wasn't even human. He began to think that there was nothing to worry about.

But suddenly, the doorbell rang. Shuichi stared at the door with wide eyes. Who was it? It couldn't have been Yuki. He wouldn't even need to ring on his own doorbell. Was it a killer or an assassin hired by his uncle? No, they wouldn't need to ring the doorbell either. Shuichi began to relax slightly but still walked to the door cautiously. He was scared at who could be at the door. When he reached the door, he turned the handle slowly. It wasn't long before he opened the door.

Standing there was a tall woman with long brown hair, sharp grey eyes, and shining ruby lips. She wore a black dress that reached her knees and complimented her figure. She looked like she could be a model. Shuichi was now relieved knowing that it wasn't someone scary and he gave a good relieved sigh.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked.

The woman looked down at him with a stern look. Just by looking at her face, for some strange reason, Shuichi found that except for hair, eyes, skin tone, and the fact that she was a woman, she almost looked exactly like Yuki. First Tatsuha then her? It was weird.

"I'm looking for Eiri Yuki," she replied, "I was told that he lives here."

"Who are you? Are you some crazy stalker or something?"

The woman didn't answer. Instead, she budged her way past Shuichi and sat down at the couch. Shuichi stormed over to her and glared at her. "Excuse me, but you weren't invited in. You didn't even tell me who you are and why you're here to see Yuki."

The strange woman crossed her arms. "I think the better question is who _you_ are and why you're here at Eiri's place."

Now Shuichi was really furious. How dare this woman ask who he is to Yuki as if she was his lover. "For your information, I'm Yuki's lover. We have been together for a year and we live together. There! I told you who I am, now who are you?"

Shock was evident on the woman's face. She got up and walked towards the pink haired boy, grabbing his face so she could get a good look at him. "That's impossible!" she gasped, "You are a boy, despite your feminine features."

"Of course I'm a guy," said Shuichi as he broke free from her grasp, "What's wrong with that?"

"Well it's just that Eiri has never shown any interests in men before. Most of his lovers before were female. I could understand Tatsuha going after men but I never suspected Eiri to do such a thing. I guess that means you were the one that gave him the name 'Eiri Yuki'."

"Wait a minute!" Shuichi interrupted, "Back up! You know Yuki had been going out with other women before. Not only that, you know Tatsuha? Next you're going to say you know that they…" He was about to say 'they are both demons' but he didn't want to blow Yuki's cover.

"Let me guess, 'Do I know they're both demons, to be specific incubuses?' To answer your question, yes I know they're both incubuses. In fact, I too am a demon."

Shuichi's eyes widened. She was a demon? Then again, it did kind of explain why she looked like both Yuki and Tatsuha. "Are you their sister?" he asked.

"In a way, yes," she responded, "But I'm actually their guardian. I was the one that raised them to be the demons they've become. The only difference is that they are both incubuses, one of the lower class demons, while I am an archdemoness. Of course, I don't understand why I have to explain this to a human like you."

"What the hell do you mean by what you said? Yuki may be an incubus but he's still very powerful. You may be an archdemoness but that doesn't mean you're more powerful than any other demon in existence."

Now Shuichi had done it. The demoness' eyes began to flare red with anger. "You little human brat! I'll teach you what it means to mess with a demoness!" Shuichi ran for his life around the apartment. He had to find a place where she couldn't reach him. But no matter where he went he knew she would catch him. Eventually, he reached a dead end. He turned around to see that she was smirking. And it wasn't a comical smirk; it was those dangerous 'I'm going to kill you now' smirks. He knew it was the end for him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice called out angrily behind the demoness. She turned around, giving Shuichi a chance to see who it was as well. There in front of them was Yuki.

"Well, why the _hell_ am I asked such a thing?" was her reply to him, "I was the one who raised you and I know that you and your brother had got into contact with each other."

"Is it a bad thing? Last time I checked, speaking with my brother wasn't of any consequence."

"It is just a surprise that he would've returned to Japan when he's been in New York for eleven years. Not only that, he comes to visit you. How can he visit you and not me?"

"It was merely business, Mika," Yuki growled at her, "He came to Tokyo in request of his human to speak to mine. Is that all you came to see me for; why you had to almost kill my lover? Because if so, I want you to leave. We'll talk later."

The demoness was shocked with the way he spoke to her. She walked past him before stopping. "You know Eiri," she whispered in his ear so Shuichi couldn't hear, "It may be fun playing lover right now, but you know full well it won't last very long. The moment you fulfil everything made by the contract you both created, he won't be your lover anymore; he'll be your meal." And so, she walked away laughing at what would be Yuki's pain. Once she was gone, before Yuki could do anything, Shuichi ran into his arms and held on to him tightly, hiding his face with his tear filled eyes in the demon's chest.

"Where were you?" he cried, "I was so worried I was gonna die. I thought I was gonna die."

Yuki held the pink haired boy close to him. "Have you already forgotten? No matter what danger you come across, I shall always be there to save you. After all… we did… make a contract."

Shuichi looked up at him. "That still doesn't explain why you weren't here earlier. This wouldn't have happened if you were here. Why were you late coming home?"

Yuki moved his gaze away. "I saw something that made me wonder. It made me wonder if it would put you into danger or not."

"What was it?"

The demon shook his head. "It's nothing important. You'll see eventually."

Shuichi didn't want to believe that it was just nothing. But he didn't want to provoke the demon anymore. Although he could tell Yuki to do whatever he wanted to and tell him what he did, he didn't want to make it seem like they were master and servant. He wanted them to be like lovers. That was all he really wanted from Yuki, even if he knew it would eventually end. So he just kept quiet as he and Yuki held each other.

Night had come and Shuichi had already fallen into a deep sleep. Yuki watched as the human laid there, his chest slowly moving up and down. He worried about what Mika said to him. Yes, it was true that their time together as lovers would eventually reach an end, but even though he would never word it out loud, he wanted to stay together with Shuichi for a long time. Since they made the contract, no, way before they made the contract, the demon had fallen madly in love with the human. His beauty and kindness was something that stood out for him. It wasn't anything he had ever seen before in the years he had been created by the darkness that controlled him. It was the type of thing that drew him out and made him the demon he had become. And the fact that Shuichi was so trusting of him made him wonder if he was really worthy of such a creature. And so as the night continued, Yuki watched the boy sleep, worried that tomorrow could be the last time they would ever be together.

**Pinkshuchan: Aww, how sweet. I guess demons can care after all. I wonder if Yuki is starting to have second thoughts with helping Shuichi with the contract's deal. Read and Review!**


	8. My Spying Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan here! Last chapter of Demon Lover, Shuichi met Mika, Yuki's guardian and 'sister'. Yuki had also been away for something but he won't tell Shuichi what. What is it? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

My Spying Lover

Yuki said that he had seen something that made him curious and that was why he was late on his way to save Shuichi from Mika. What he didn't tell the pink haired boy was what exactly it was and why it was important. He knew that Shuichi had a fight with Hiro and Fujisaki even though Shuichi never said it in words. Well, after he had finished the meeting with his editor, Yuki was about to head home to Shuichi until he saw Hiro walking down the street, worry easily seen on his face. Normally Yuki wouldn't care for anyone except for Shuichi, but he had a feeling that Shuichi was involved somehow and decided to see what was going on without letting the auburn haired man know.

He followed Hiro until they reached a house. He wasn't sure who it belonged to until he heard Fujisaki's name. He then saw Hiro going inside to what Fujisaki's mother said was the boy's room. Yuki sensed where the 16 year old boy's room was and looked in through the window to see the conversation between them. Luckily the demon made sure to keep himself well hidden. He saw the two boys talking about something which he knew had to be about Shuichi.

"I don't understand why Shuichi can't tell me what's going on with him," Hiro spoke first, "He used to always depend on me for everything. He's hiding something important. I know it."

"Yeah, but Shuichi might've wanted to grow a little more dependant," said Fujisaki, "After all, he is the leader of the band. He probably didn't want to look weak in front of us. You know how he gets."

Hiro sighed and nodded. "I suppose. But it isn't just that that's bothering me. One year ago after the Christmas concert, Shuichi had been gone for a while. His uncle wasn't seen anywhere either. It was like as if they had both disappeared. Then 10 days later, Shuichi returns and he appears with Yuki with him. They say that they're lovers but it's impossible for them to have become lovers within 10 days. I think there's something more between them and it's not love; something darker."

Fujisaki gave a big HAH! "Come on Hiro. There's no way."

"Ah, but do you remember when Mr. Seguchi signed us up to NG? He let Shuichi choose who he wanted to produce, manage, and create our style. The people we got look like they wouldn't hesitate to kill us if we screw something up. Don't get me wrong; they're an awesome staff and they always put Bad Luck first, but I always wondered why Shuichi asked for them instead of another staff."

"Maybe he just liked their style with how they worked."

Hiro shook his head. "No, I think it's something more than that. Whenever I see Shuichi talking to them, it's always in a casual manner, like as if they've been friends in a while."

"Are you possibly jealous?"

"It's not jealousy Fujisaki! I have this really bad feeling that Shuichi is getting himself involved with something that might get himself hurt. I'm going to see what's up." Hiro began heading out the door with Fujisaki following him. They continued talking as soon as they made it outside.

"What do you mean 'Going to see what's up'?" Fujisaki asked, "What are you planning?"

"I'm going to see our 'staff'," Hiro replied, "They have something to do with what Shuichi is doing, I just know it."

Fujisaki knew it was going to be pointless to talk Hiro out of it, especially since it was about Shuichi, so he decided to come along. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel that same worry for Shuichi as Hiro did. He just knew that Shuichi wanted to keep it secret. Fujisaki was fine with that, but Hiro, who Shuichi told pretty much everything to, didn't want to be in the dark about it. It was a good thing they got the addresses of all three of the staff in case they needed to see them about something.

"So who are we going to see first?" Fujisaki questioned Hiro.

"You know the saying 'Ladies first'," the latter responded, "We'll start with Reiji."

So they decided to go to Reiji's place. They reached the apartment where it said that she lived and walked to the door. They managed to call her so they could come up to see her and they went up to her apartment. When they reached the door, they knocked on the door only to have their heads almost blown off. It was Reiji with a bazooka.

"Sorry about that guys," she apologized, "I was just trying out the new bazooka K gave to me. It's awesome."

Both boys began to fear for their lives. It was one thing to have K with a projectile weapon, but now Reiji? "Reiji we want to talk to you about something," Hiro began, "Can we talk? And can you please put the bazooka away?"

Reiji nodded and put it somewhere safe before seating herself in the chair in front of the loveseat Hiro and Fujisaki were sitting in. The boys noticed that her entire apartment was filled with pictures of different designs for Bad Luck outfits and lots of sewing equipment and materials. Once she was seated she looked at them with a serious look. "So, what can I do for you guys?"

"We are just curious about how you were chosen to work for us." Hiro explained.

"What, you mean how I came to NG in the first place and began working for Bad Luck? Sure thing! You see, I was born an only child and it had always been my dream to make clothes. I would always look at fashion magazines and admire the styles all the designers made. I even began making my own clothes with how much I enjoyed it. Not just clothes, but I would make anything with a style. However, my papa didn't want me to work as a fashion designer; he had another job for me. But I hated it. One day I took off. It was then that I bumped into Shuichi. And I've been happy ever since, because Shuichi gave me the one thing I wanted more than anything. He gave me my dream."

Both boys nodded with everything Reiji said. Shuichi gave her her dream. There was nothing dark about it. Hearing everything they wanted to know, they bowed before leaving. But the moment they left, Reiji walked to the privacy of her bedroom and laid down on the bed, remembering her life before becoming Bad Luck's fashion designer.

It was a dark time for her. Reiji had lived in New York and had been forced into prostitution by her father, who wanted lots of money. She had had so many men touch her and kiss her in so many places she didn't want to be touched. But she knew she had to do it for her father. As she grew older, she noticed that it was wrong for her to have sex with complete strangers just to please her father and one day before the last client of the day did anything to her, she slapped him hard on the face and ran. She managed to take one of the sheets to cover her naked body before running outside and had escaped her father.

She sat alone in the dark alleyway dressed in nothing but a long sheet covering her body with the cold rain falling down on her. It seemed like the sky was as sad as her, for she knew that she had nowhere to go now that she ran away from her father. It seemed like her life would end there. She let her tears fall loosely down her flushed cheeks, feeling completely alone.

But then a voice called out to her. "Why are you crying?" it asked.

Reiji rapidly turned her head to the location of the voice to see a silhouette in front of her. It looked like the body of a young woman with short hair and a lack of breasts. She was curious of the stranger in front of her and why the stranger was paying any attention to her.

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger, her tone coming off too harshly than what she planned.

The stranger walked closer to her and knelt down before her. "I'm someone who wants to help you," the stranger replied. Although the voice was soft and somewhat high pitched like a woman's, Reiji could tell that it was a male voice. When she looked closer, she saw that the stranger in front of her had pink hair. She was utterly confused.

"Why the hell do you want to help me?" she snapped, "Is it because you want me in your bed, to get you laid? No fucking way am I going to give my body over to you."

"It is not what you think," said the stranger, "Yes, there is something I want from you in return, but it has nothing to do with sex."

"Why should I believe that?"

"I know what you're feeling. I know the pain you are feeling right now. It hurts."

"You don't know anything about what I'm feeling."

"You feel taken advantaged of. Someone within your family uses you to get himself rich and it results in prostitution. You then begin to feel like you don't belong anywhere and then you feel like you deserve to die."

Reiji was dumbfounded by everything he said. "How do you know that?"

The stranger gave her a soft smile which made Reiji breathless. "I went through the same thing. Which is why I'd like you to help me with something that I need."

This made her curious. "What is it that you want? I'm tired of doing things for people that I don't really want to do."

"Don't worry. You'll be given something great in return."

"Like what?"

"A little golden bird told me that you have a dream to become a fashion designer. You know, my band is actually in desperate need of a fashion designer and it would be great if you did."

She began to brighten up. "And all I have to do is do what you say? And there's nothing to do with prostitution?"

He nodded. "So how about it? Will you do it?"

Reiji hugged him. "Hell yes!" she squealed, "If that's all I need to do to have my dream come true then I'll do it!"

"Great!" He pulled her back. "But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Shuichi Shindo, and as the leader of the band Bad Luck, allow me to be the first to welcome you."

Things went well since then. Reiji had done some of the things that Shuichi had told her to do and she did it with no problems whatsoever and in return, she got to make the costumes for Bad Luck. Fans would buy copies of her design because of how famous the band was. This made up for all the things that happened to her in the past. Of course, for Shuichi she didn't just make clothes to help him.

Hiro and Fujisaki continued onward until they made it to Sakano's apartment. Thewy weren't sure how he was going to act, but at least he would be better than K, right? They went up to his apartment and knocked on the door. They could've sworn they heard glass break from inside. The door then began to open slowly, revealing a shaky Sakano holding a katana. He then began to relax at the sight of them.

"Oh, Nakano, Fujisaki!" he greeted them, "Please come in!"

The younger men looked at each other before stepping inside, afraid that they could get cut from the sword. It was one thing for K and Reiji to have weapons as they had threatening personalities, but Sakano? When they looked inside the apartment, they realized that there wasn't any modern furniture lying around. It was as if they went through a portal that led them to a traditional Japanese place, like Kyoto. Sakano put his katana away and placed cushions on the floor for them to sit on and went to get some tea for them. They noticed that their producer, who they saw always wearing a suit and tie, was wearing a light brown hakama over his mossy green kimono. It felt strange to them.

As soon as Sakano had returned with three cups of green tea, he placed them on the ground and sat down on the cushion in front of them. "Is there somethi- Hold on!" He kept trying to keep his glasses up but they wouldn't respond to him. He went to the other room and grabbed some scotch tape, taping the ridges of the glasses to the sides of his head. The boys looked at him curiously and noticed that there was lots of tape on his glasses.

"Um, Mr. Sakano?" Fujisaki spoke up, "Don't you think those glasses are too big for you? Maybe you should get new ones, you know, ones that fit and aren't broken."

"Nonsense," Sakano huffed, "These glasses are still perfect. I can still see through them."

"Still-"  
>"I understand your concern but I just can't give these glasses up. They were Shindo's gift to me before I came to work for Bad Luck."<p>

"_Shuichi_ gave them to you?" asked Hiro.

"Of course," said Sakano, "You see, I have really bad eye sight. For the longest time, I've been walking with my eyes seeing nothing but a blur. Although I had skills that kept me from bumping into things and getting myself into trouble, it bothered me with my eyesight. And where I come from, they don't give you anything to help you see. But then I met Shindo and he gave me these glasses. I then became indebt to him. And so because of it, here I am working as your producer."

Both Reiji and Sakano talked about Shuichi like he was a saint. He gave Reiji the dream she always wanted and he gave Sakano the miracle to see. After talking, they bowed to Sakano just like they did with Reiji and left. Once they had left, Sakano walked to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed before gently pealing the tape off the side of her head and taking off his glasses, looking deeply at himself. What he didn't tell Hiro and Fujisaki was that Shuichi did more than just give him sight.

For the longest time, Sakano had lived in Kyoto. He had no family and he was raised to become an assassin. He was trained to master the katana and kill people with one slash. Although he was practically blind with how blurry his eyesight was, he was able to kill his enemies with all his other senses.

One day, Sakano was ordered to kill a man that had done many villainous acts, including thievery, rape, and murder. He followed that man into the local spring festival, which resulted with fearful consequences. The music was too loud and there were too many people around him. He couldn't tell the difference between all of the people here with the two senses he used became unable. He began running berserk until he killed someone. Although he couldn't see, he could tell from the screams and the cries what he had done.

It turned out that he accidentally took the life of a little girl. She was trying to catch up with her mother when Sakano tried to attack and she got sliced in half. The moment he realized this, he ran as fast as he could until he was hidden from the people. He couldn't return to the place he called home, not after he had done something so vile. When he reached a spot where he was sure no one would find him, he sat down with his back against a tree and was ready to take his own life with his katana.

But then a voice called over to him. "Why do you wish to kill yourself?" it asked.

Sakano looked up and pointed his katana at the voice. "S-Stay away from me!" he stuttered, "I-I don't want to take your life."

He felt the owner of the voice walking closer to him. "I just want to help you. Why do you want to commit suicide?" it continued, "It's not going to make anything better."

Tears began rolling down Sakano's cheeks. "I took the life of an innocent little girl!" he cried, "I didn't mean to! All I wanted was to keep everyone safe. But it turns out the only threat to them is me. I cannot protect anyone, especially from myself. If I can just see…"

He could feel the person's presence getting close to him and felt the person's warm body holding him close. Sakano found himself being embraced in a stranger's arms and yet the feeling felt right. He began wondering if this was how it felt being held by a mother. But despite the soft skin and the dainty figure that felt like a woman's, he could tell that the person in front of him was male. He then felt the figure pull back a bit and was looking straight into his eyes.

"So it is true," he spoke softly, "You know, a little golden bird told me that your sight is only blurry. If you were hopelessly blind, you would see nothing but darkness. With a bit of calculating, we figured out what eye prescription could help you be able to see. Here, put these on in front of your face and you will be able to see the world around you."

Sakano was not sure if he could trust putting this mysterious object on him was safe. However, he didn't have much to live for anyway and he put them on in front of his eyes. And a miracle happened. Like the stranger said, he was able to see the world around him. He could see the crescent moon up in the dark night sky and all the stars that brightened it. He was able to see every individual leaf on each of the trees instead of seeing it as one big clump. And, he was able to clearly see the face of the one that gave him the ability to see. The stranger in front of him had a face so enchanting and radiant that Sakano had become utterly mesmerized. The beauty in front of him smiled before standing up.

"I guess I should probably go," he said before turning to leave. But before he could take a step, Sakano wrapped his arms around his left leg.

"No!" he cried, "Please don't go! I feel like I've been given a second chance to live because you gave me the ability to see again. You saved my life. I am now indebt to you. I will do anything for you, for you are the angel who gave me this second chance in life. So please!"

The beauty shook his head. "I am no angel," she said softly, "Even I have done dark things I am not proud of. However," He turned around and knelt down so their eyes met. "There is something I ask of you. Back where I come from in Tokyo, we have musicians that make music but differently from how the people in Kyoto make music. Anyways, there are people that help the musicians in anyway they can, making sure that they sound good and that their image is flawless. With your new wonderful sight, I'm sure you start your new life with helping my band. Of course, there will be other jobs I may request of you, but that is the main job you need to do. Do you accept?"

Tears still fell down his flushed cheeks as he nodded. "Yes," he replied, "I wish to leave Kyoto and start this new life. As long as I get to stand with you and repay the debt I owe to you, I will no doubt be truly happy."

"Great! But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Shuichi Shindo, and as the leader of the band Bad Luck, allow me to be the first to welcome you."

Things went well since then. With his new sight, Sakano was able to see things far clearer then he ever could in his entire life. He did lots of jobs for Shuichi but mainly worked as the producer of Bad Luck. Sakano had been trying to make sure that he wouldn't be the killer he once was and gave himself an entirely different personality. Instead of being ruthless and fearless, he became fidgety and a scaredy cat. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't be his old self for a little bit at times.

Hiro and Fujisaki were heading over to the home of their final target, K. They moved up into the apartment where K was said to have lived and knocked on the door. They were kind of expecting K popping out with his magnum ready to shoot them. Instead, they were greeted by a little boy with short bright blond hair and big blue eyes.

"**Daddy!**" the boy called inside in English, "**There are two guys at the door!**"

K came towards them and once he saw them, he greeted them. "Hiroshi! Suguru! Please come in!"

They walked inside the apartment and found two chairs to sit at. They waited until K managed to talk the boy into going to his room for a while. Once he did so, he sat down in the seat in front of them.

"Sorry about that boys," he apologized, "It's hard being a father most of time, but I wouldn't give it up for anything. His mother is in LA working on a movie so it's my job as his father to watch him."

"I never knew you were a father K," said Hiro, "It didn't seem like you were the fatherly type."

"Yes it's true that I may come off a little scary to everyone, but once you get to know me I'm not that scary at all. Before coming to Japan to work as your manager, I worked in a very tough job. It was hard but it had good pay, and at the time it was hard to get enough pay to support my family, as my wife works in the filming business."

"What job?" asked Fujisaki.

"It's not important. The point was that with little pay it was hard to provide food for our family. And with Michael reaching the age in which he would be able to attend school, it was hard. I worked at that job for a while until they fired me. I was in desperate need of money that I wouldn't care if I had to leave LA. I just needed the money. But then I bumped into Shuichi and he allowed me to work as the manager of Bad Luck. So now, here I am happy and content that I'm able to pay for everything, even my son's education."

Shuichi really did all those things for them? He gave Reiji her dream, he gave Sakano his sight, and he gave K the money he needed? After they finished talking, Hiro and Fujisaki bowed in front of K like they did with Reiji and Sakano and they left. Once they did, K went to his study and picked up his magnum, remembering the job he used to have.

Before he came to work in Japan, he used to call himself by his real name, Claude Winchester. When he still lived in New York, he worked as a secret agent for an organization that no longer exists. That's where he got the name K. He did many dangerous deeds and had killed so many people with his magnum when he still worked there. He felt changes rush through him the longer he worked there and was becoming a killing machine. But as long as he was providing for his family, he didn't care. He needed to get that money in as his wife, Judy, worked as an actress and never got work unless there was a movie that wanted her in. That small change in his life was minor compared to failing his family. He thought that as long as he worked there and did everything they told him to, he would get the money to help his son.

One day, the organization fired him after he wouldn't do a job for them. The job required him to take the life of a family of immigrants who were considered to be terrorists. The family reminded K of his own and made him unable to take their lives. And so, they fired him. K left just so he didn't anger them too much for one day, but began making a plan that would force them to take him back. However, when the day had come that he was ready to put his plan to use, he found out that every member in the organization was killed by terrorists. K had realized that it was God's way of telling him that he was not meant to work there any longer. However, with no proper education, he had no where else he could work at.

That night, he went to a bar and was drinking to break him out of his misery. He stayed there even after the bar had closed. He didn't care. He let the darkness within the closed bar consume him until he looked like nothing but a shadow. He didn't know if he should really live if he let his family down.

But then a voice called over to him. "Why are you sitting here all alone?" it asked.

K looked in the direction of the voice to see a figure hiding in the shadows. The voice sounded Japanese, which luckily, K knew how to speak it as he had some Japanese friends that taught it to him. "I thought the bar was closed," he spoke up, "Why are you in here?"

The stranger walked over to him. "I'm here because I want to help you."

K picked up the empty bottle that was in front of him. "I don't want any fucking help! Leave me!" He threw the bottle to the figure but because he was so dark he couldn't tell if it hit the stranger or not. But the moment he found out, he felt a grip on his arm. Although it felt gentle, it still felt like the grip of a male hand.

"Why are you pushing me away?" said the voice, "I only want to help you."

"Why? I never said I wanted any."

"A little golden bird told me that you need money to help provide for your family. I understand how you must feel. As a parent, you want to do anything to make your child happy, even if it takes your own life. Well, you'd be happy to know that I know of a place that you may be taken in. You don't need any education or anything. You just need to book business. Of course, you may need to move to Japan in order to take the job."

Tears began falling down K's face. He didn't care if he had to work in Japan, he just wanted the money. He knew this was his second chance to be able to provide to his family. "I'll take the job!" he cried, "I don't care what it is, I'll take it! I'll do anything just to provide my family."

"Great! But first, let me introduce myself. My name is Shuichi Shindo, and as the leader of the band Bad Luck, allow me to be the first to welcome you."

And as Shuichi said, K managed to get a job as Bad Luck's manager. Not only did he get the money he needed, but he also had fun doing all this stuff for the band. Plus, he could use the abilities that he learned in his first job to help protect his musicians. However, he was able to get away with doing another job other than what was assumed of him.

With all three confronted, Hiro and Fujisaki went back to Fujisaki's place. Hiro didn't get it. He felt like there was something else explaining why they worked for them and why Shuichi chose them. Maybe it was like Fujisaki said; Shuichi chose them because of their abilities. He sighed.

Fujisaki looked over at him. "Come one Hiro, don't feel bad," he tried to explain, "You wanted to know what Shuichi was planning and why he never told you anything from what happened as to why he was gone for that amount of time. I think that it's his way of saying that he's grown. You and Shuichi will still be best friends; he'll just want to do things on his own," He then went to the door. "Well, I'll see you at work Hiro." He then went inside, leaving Hiro standing there, thinking about everything he heard that day. It wasn't long until Hiro started walking home, still thinking about the day.

Yuki had watched everything and smirked. He had a feeling that Hiro's thoughts were going to lead him into apologizing to Shuichi and making everything right again. It was then that he got a bad feeling that Shuichi was in danger and hurried home, never realizing that he would be seeing Mika and become worried with the words she told him.

**Pinkshuchan: Whew! That was a long chapter but I'm glad I finished. What will be happening next? Read and Review!**


	9. My Convincing Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! Last chapter of Demon Lover was full of flashbacks but now we go to the actual story. What will be happening after Mika's visit? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

My Convincing Lover

The day had come when Shuichi had to return to work with the work he had finished within his break. Yuki had packed everything the night before and made sure the clothes that his 'lover' was going to wear that day were set. After they got ready and ate their breakfast, Yuki drove Shuichi to NG.

Shuichi leaned in and gave Yuki a kiss. "Wish me luck!" he told his 'lover'.

"You're going to try to convince Seguchi to give you that time off so you can meet that guy in New York?" the golden haired demon asked curiously.

"Of course! If I don't, I may never be able to forgive myself. I need to know who that guy is and what he wants with me. I don't know why, but I feel like it's important that I see him," He took a deep breath before he opened the door. "Here I go!" He then got out and went into the building.

When he walked into the building, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be best to see his boss at this time. Especially since he knew K would chase his ass down if he didn't head to the recording studio on time. So he decided that he'd go to work and then the moment he gets the chance, he'll go talk to him.

Shuichi felt a little nervous when he walked in. Everyone was there waiting for him. Even Reiji was there. He bowed and muttered "Sorry I'm late," before sitting down.

The day went like any ordinary day. After Shuichi handed his work in with Hiro and Fujisaki, they began to work on the songs. They went at it for a couple of hours until Tohma came in to see how they were doing. Upon seeing that they were in great progress he left. Shuichi knew this was his chance to talk to him.

"Hey K?" he spoke up, "Do you mind if I'm excused for a bit?"

K brought his magnum close to Shuichi's head. "And why should I allow you to do that?"

"It will only be for a bit and then I'll be back to work."

The manager put the lethal weapon away. "You have ten minutes."

Shuichi nodded before he walked out the door and headed to his boss's office. When he reached halfway, he heard Hiro calling over to him. Shuichi looked at him in curiosity.

"Hey Hiro!" he spoke to him, "What's up?"

"Shuichi, do you think we can talk?" he asked.

"Is it quick? I have something important to do."

"Trust me, it's quick. Shuichi, I'm sorry about that night when we were at your place. It's just that you've told me all your secrets and the fact that you keep one from me is-!"

"Well, it's not like keeping one secret from you is bad," said Shuichi, "Everyone keeps secrets, even you. So you can't blame me for wanting to keep one secret from you."

This made Hiro feel worse. "Yeah, I'm really sorry Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled. "Why the change?"

Hiro didn't want to tell his best friend that he tried to investigate him to see what he was hiding so he decided to tell a little lie. "I just thought stuff over, that's all."

Shuichi's smile grew bigger before he hugged his taller friend. "Thanks Hiro," he replied, "You don't know how happy it makes me. I really hate not being able to talk to you and Fujisaki like we always did. Now if you excuse me, I have to go see Mr. Seguchi about something."

Hiro was confused. "See Mr. Seguchi for what?"

"I'm going to see him about giving Bad Luck a little break within two months." He winked at the guitarist before heading off to the boss's office.

Once he reached the doors, he knocked first then went in the room as soon as he got the okay from his boss. He looked in to see Tohma working on something on his desk and a young man around Shuichi's age cleaning the windows behind him. Shuichi walked forward slowly before speaking up. "Mr. Seguchi?"

Tohma looked up. "Oh hello there Mr. Shindo," he replied, "Sorry, I was just looking over my mail. Now let's see. Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill," He looked over at the man behind him. "Dammit Bill, why do you always send your mail to the NG office? We are not your personal mailbox."

The young man looked over at Tohma. "I can't help it Mr. Seguchi," he replied, "The mail system at my apartment is crap. And I can't move into another apartment because the one where I'm living is the only closest to NG and to Miss Reiji." His eyes began to sparkle the moment he mentioned Reiji.

"I don't care," Tohma said sternly, "I refuse to be your mail carrier. Take your mail now and if I see another letter of any form signed to you, you are fired. Understood?" Bill didn't need to be told twice, for the moment Tohma finished talking to him he took his mail and split. The platinum blond haired man sighed before looking back at Shuichi. "I'm sorry you had to see that Mr. Shindo."

Shuichi shook his head nervously. "N-No, it's fine!" he replied.

Tohma nodded. "So, what was it you wanted to see me about?"

The pink haired boy had almost forgotten about it until Tohma mentioned why he was there. "Um… there's something I wish to ask you. You see… I want to ask you to let Bad Luck get a break within two months."

Tohma raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. "And why should I do that?"

"Well… we've been working hard for five months straight now and I think that everyone might be really tired. We're working fine; our music sounds the same whether we're tired or not. But I feel like the band should have a bit of a break. Not a long one, but not really short either. Just enough time for us to relax."

"I think it's something more than that," said Tohma, "Is there any particular reason why you're asking me _now_?"

Shuichi sighed. "Okay, the truth is that I'm heading off to New York in two months for personal reasons, and I thought that while I try to get that time off for myself, I can get some vacation time for the band as well."

"Do you know how long you'll be?"

"No, I don't, but just a little bit of time can suffice. Please Mr. Seguchi, it's all I ask."

Tohma remained silent for a bit before sighing. "How does two weeks sound?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. "Two weeks? You sure?"

"Well you said so yourself Mr. Shindo. Bad Luck has worked for five months straight. I think that a two week vacation is due. Your two week vacation will be two months from now."

"That's perfect!" Shuichi bowed in front of his boss. "Thank you Mr. Seguchi." He then left Tohma's office in glee.

Once Shuichi had left the room, Tohma sighed. "I did what you asked of me, but don't expect any more favours. Just because Mika and I raised you doesn't mean we'll always do whatever you ask for."

Yuki came out from his hiding place. "You don't have to worry about that Seguchi," the golden haired demon replied, "I'm only making sure Shuichi gets what he wants."

Tohma looked at Yuki in concern. "You seem to be doing a lot to keep him happy, even for average demon standards. Do I need to ask why?"

The younger demon looked away. "I just… want to make his soul delicious enough to eat."

This was obviously not true. The archdemon could see it in his eyes. They were not the eyes of a demon who yearned for a soul to eat. They were the eyes of a demon who…! No, it couldn't be.

"Anyways," Yuki continued, "I should probably get back home before Shuichi notices what's up." Without warning, he ran to the window, opened it, and jumped out. Tohma began to worry. He could see what was happening to Yuki. He got to his phone and began dialling a number. Once he heard the voice of the person he wanted to speak to, he spoke up.

"Mika, we have a situation."

**Pinkshuchan: Yay! I thought I'd never finish that chapter. Because I was working on other stuff I thought I wouldn't be able to finish it. But luckily I did. Read and Review everyone!**


	10. My Forbidden Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! This is Pinkshuchan! It's been a while since I updated Demon Lover, but I've returned with the next chapter. Last chapter, Shuichi got permission by Tohma to get time off to go to New York, unaware that Yuki had already talked to Tohma ahead of time. Tohma began to feel that something is wrong with Yuki, considering he is doing a lot more for Shuichi than a demon should. What will happen next? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

My Forbidden Lover

The rest of the day went smoothly for Bad Luck after Shuichi talked with Tohma as he explained to the others the plan for the two months ahead. With these in mind, they gained enough determination that would help them through the rest of the day and the next two months. When the day was over, they all left for home, not realizing that Tohma was watching them leave from his office window. More specifically, he was staring at Shuichi. There was something about the pink haired male that made him question why Yuki would be so infatuated by him. Except for his appearance, Shuichi didn't really have anything that made him look unique even to the ordinary demon. So why did someone like him change someone like Yuki in that way?

"Spying on your employees just as they leave for home I see."

Tohma didn't need to look behind him to know who it was talking to him. He didn't even jump. Instead, he just smirked. "Are you jealous that I would be spending more time here pretending to be normal hardworking human boss that worries if his employees get picked up from strangers in front of the building, Mika?"

Mika was standing at the door with her arms crossed. "We both know that's not the case," she replied, "You're wondering about the human Eiri made a contract with."

The archdemon turned around and walked over to the archdemoness. "That is exactly why I wanted to talk to you. Eiri was here earlier today and he wanted me to do a lot in order to make his human happy, much more than any demon would want."

"I don't see the problem in it."

"That's not all. When I asked him, he replied that he wanted to make his human's soul delicious enough for him to eat, but that wasn't the response I got from looking at his expression. It was something completely different; it was the look of love."

"Love?" Mika asked, her expression still the same, "What's wrong with that?"

That caught Tohma off guard. "'What's wrong?' Mika, don't you realize what this means? When a demon falls in love with a human, the demon becomes unstable. If Eiri is in love, he can't keep his priorities straight. When the time comes when he completes the contract, he will have to eat his human's soul, and then after eating the soul belonging to the human, he goes insane to the point where he may want to rid himself."

Mika just raised an eyebrow. "Tohma, I'm sure he won't go through those extremes, but I agree that Eiri might become unstable," She walked over to Tohma's desk and sat down on top of it. "That is, unless his needs are met."

"And what do you mean by that Mika?" Tohma asked as he followed the archdemoness.

"Eiri is in love, so he needs to be loved in return."

Now Tohma was really confused. "Mika, that is impossible! Demons cannot be loved!"

"Can they?" Mika got off the desk and walked over to the archdemon with lust in her eyes. "If I remember correctly, I've heard that demons _can_ be loved by humans, if the human can really feel that way. And you know what results with both human and demon in love." She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips, which Tohma responded with deepening the kiss. They kissed for a while until Tohma pulled back.

"But will Eiri regret it?" he asked her.

She smirked. "I think that's a question to ask to the demons that already _had_ it happen to them." Tohma didn't hesitate after that. After Mika's answer, he pushed her to the desk and began making love to her.

Two months later, the night before Shuichi had to leave for New York; there was a concert that Bad Luck needed to perform in. Yuki had a feeling that Ryoma Shindo's men were planning something, something that if they played it right and managed to save themselves from the golden haired demon in time to fulfil their mission, Shuichi might really fall by their hands this time. He warned Shuichi of this and they made a plan of their own, one that if they played it right, Shuichi would still survive. They managed to get everything ready so all Shuichi had to do was worry about how he looked on stage in front of his fans and Yuki had to worry about Ryoma's men.

The time had come when those exact men came to the concert hall. They were warned about all the things that the other assassins that tried to kill Shuichi witnessed, the fact that men died mysteriously, and the survivors' cries about a 'golden demon'. Knowing this in mind, they hesitated to take on the job but they needed it. They made sure to watch their back, knowing that if there _was_ a golden demon, they would be ready. And indeed, they were greeted by Yuki, who was standing there, ready for them to make a move.

The men kept trying to shoot at him with their guns, but ended up unsuccessful as Yuki kept dodging them without a single mark on his pale skin. Most of the men kept shooting at him while a few of them managed to sneak into the concert hall. Yuki knew they would do something like that, but he wasn't worried. In fact, he had planned for that.

The men that had managed to get past Yuki were walking through the concert hall, finding a good place where they can shoot at Shuichi and kill him. They looked around until they felt something swift by them. When they saw in front of them, a bullet hole could be seen in the wall in front of them. Frightened, they slowly turned around to see what looked like a scary foreigner with a magnum.

"**Now now!**" he spoke to them in English before switching to Japanese, "You wouldn't dare ruin the band's performance now would you?" The assassins were about to run until they bumped into what looked like a typical Japanese business man with glasses and carrying a really sharp looking katana.

"If you don't have a ticket to see Bad Luck, then you should leave," said the business man, "Leave now or we shall force you."

They were trapped both ways, but that didn't mean they were hopelessly trapped yet. That was, until a girl wearing big round glasses came holding a giant bazooka. Standing beside her looked like a human sized robot panda with an evil look on its face. She laughed.

"It's no use boys!" she explained, "You're pretty much screwed!" She gestured to her panda. "Do you like it? I designed it myself. Go my creation! Get rid of those guys, but please keep it quiet. We don't want anyone to get distracted by this and ignore Pretty Shuichi Shindo and the band."

No one even knew that the men that snuck in the building died in there. That was, except for K, Sakano, and Reiji, who were a part of it, Yuki, who knew the men would sneak in, and Shuichi, who trusted everything to Yuki and the others. The concert ended up a success as always and Bad Luck was still popular. The only thing they really had to worry about was the press that were waiting for them.

"Mr. Shindo," one of the reporters called to Shuichi, "Your band Bad Luck has pulled off another successful concert, didn't they? How does it feel to be one of the most successful bands in Japan?"

Before Shuichi could answer, another reporter called to him. "Mr. Shindo," said the reporter," It is rumoured that you're still going out with Mr. Eiri Yuki even though a year has passed. Is there a possibility that there is more to your relationship than meets the eye?"

Shuichi began feeling a little uncomfortable with that, but couldn't give an answer because a third reporter called out to him. "Mr. Shindo, there are rumours that say that Mr. Yuki may be just using you just for his selfish ways. Do you support them?"

That only made Shuichi feel worse. He wanted to say things to them but they kept crowding him with so many questions. He felt like he was going to get a headache. Then, he heard a familiar voice calling to the reporters to stop crowding the pink haired singer with questions. Shuichi knew that voice really well and was grateful for it. Pulling him away with the reporters following was Yuki, but they eventually managed to get away by hiding in an alleyway.

When the coast was clear, they ran back to the apartment. Once they got in, Shuichi walked to the couch and sat there. The reporters' words made him wonder something; what _did_ he mean to Yuki? Was he really important to Yuki? They ended up together because of the contract they made, but did he mean something more to the demon?

"Shuichi? Something wrong?" Yuki spoke up, breaking Shuichi from his concentration. The latter, out of reflex, just shook his head. That didn't stop the demon from walking over to him and sitting down beside him. He took the pink haired boy in his arms and held him.

"You better get some sleep," the demon continued, "We're heading to New York tomorrow." He carried Shuichi to the bed and was about to leave until he felt the human grab his sleeve.

"Yuki?" he spoke softly, "I'm cold. Will you warm me up?"

Yuki smirked before he climbed onto the bed so he was on top of Shuichi and began kissing him. He then began leaving his mark all over the pink haired boy's small body. Shuichi gasped with the pleasure of the spell he was put under because of the demon. But he knew the truth just as Yuki pleasured him. Every kiss, every touch, every soft caress the demon made, it wasn't of love. He did all that because of the contract. Everything Yuki did was because of the contract. Shuichi knew that Yuki wasn't human; that the demon wouldn't ever feel love for him, and yet, Shuichi didn't care. He didn't care if Yuki didn't feel anything for him as long as he could stay with him forever.

But then he began to wonder; what will happen once the contract is done?

Their romance couldn't last forever. It would all have to end as soon as Yuki kills Ryoma Shindo. But then what would happen? Despite what Yuki said when they first made the contract, Shuichi knew he would have to give his soul to the demon to be eaten. He knew, and at first he wasn't scared. But now, he was terrified. Even if it was Yuki eating his soul, he couldn't bear to let go of the warmth he felt when he was with Yuki. He loved the feeling he got when Yuki caressed him with warmth, and he wished not to let it go. All he wanted was to stay this way with Yuki for eternity, even if it sounded impossible.

He was so caught up in his thoughts; he didn't notice that Yuki was already entering him. His thoughts returned to the current event the moment he felt the pain of Yuki's cock in his ass.

"Shuichi, you okay?" Yuki asked out of concern.

The pink haired boy looked up into those golden cat eyes and nodded. "Please don't stop!"

Yuki didn't spare another moment and was thrusting in and out of his human lover. Shuichi held onto him tight, making sure not to let go. Oh how he wished that he could stay this way with Yuki forever, looking oh so in love even if Yuki didn't really feel that way. Thinking that caused tears to fall from Shuichi's eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by the demon.

"Shuichi?" It seemed like Shuichi was not himself. Yuki didn't know what it could be. Was he worried about New York or something? It caused pain for the demon to see tears fall from his lover's eyes. Even if it was for a short while, he wanted to make Shuichi the happiest he could be. He leaned closer to Shuichi while still thrusting inside of him and began kissing the tears away. They continued until they cried as they released their orgasm.

Yuki looked below him to see that Shuichi had already fallen asleep, as he always was whenever they finish having sex. Tonight, Yuki felt like holding Shuichi in his arms as the pink haired boy slept. He felt like he may not get another chance if he didn't. So that night, Yuki held Shuichi in his arms, never daring to let him go.

In New York, Tatsuha watched as his 'lover' looked out the window. He knew why though; because he was excited to see Shuichi. He then noticed his lover humming a tune, a tune that sounded like a sweet lullaby. Tatsuha's lover didn't miss the look the dark haired demon was giving him.

"My older sister used to always sing it to me when I couldn't go to sleep," he explained, "She told me that that song was to keep me from feeling lonely. Singing this lullaby makes me feel like she's still alive. I really miss her."

"She was important to you, was she?" Tatsuha asked.

His lover chuckled. "You could say so. But it wasn't just her, her husband and child were important to me too," He walked over to a small table and picked up a photograph. He looked at it. "I only saw her son once. He was still only a baby when I first saw him, and it was the last time I saw him before my sister and her husband died. But then… that bastard Ryoma!"

Tatsuha could hear sobs coming from his lover. He knew the pain he felt because of the man Ryoma. He wished he could do something to cheer the human up. He then heard something appear beside him.

"Tomorrow is going to be very eventful," said the voice beside Tatsuha, "Both for Master and for Shuichi Shindo."

**Pinkshuchan: Hehe! Yay! I got the chapter done! What's going to happen next? Read and Review everyone!**


	11. My Discovering Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey, it's Pinkshuchan. This is the moment a lot of you have probably been waiting for; the moment when Shuichi meets Tatsuha's 'lover', which a lot of you might already have an idea with who it is. Question is why he wants to meet Shuichi. Well, I won't keep you guys waiting so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

My Discovering Lover

The day had finally come; the day when Shuichi would meet the person who so desperately wanted him to come to New York to meet him, and yet for no apparent reason, he was slightly nervous. He was unsure of what may happen upon meeting him; what kind of person he is, his reasons for wanting to see Shuichi, etc. Would he be able to trust him or not? All these questions flowed through his head as he and Yuki boarded the plane. They took their seats, making sure that they were completely unnoticed from the press and any fans that may recognize them. Once they were properly seated without being recognized, they relaxed and the plane flew off to New York.

The plane ride was very quiet minus the in-flight movie and the small sobs from some of the children. Yuki just sat there in complete silence, unsure of what to really do as this was his first plane ride. He looked around, seeing some of the things going on; some people were too focused on the movie, some were listening to their i-Pods, and some were parents trying to calm their children down. 'Humans really are strange,' he concluded, 'How funny that just the simplest things can occupy them while flying for hours.' His concentration then moved to Shuichi, who was humming something quietly as he looked through the window. Shuichi then looked over at Yuki and smiled.

"My mother always sang this to me when I couldn't go to asleep," he responded, "She told me that that song was to keep me from feeling lonely. Humming this lullaby makes me feel like she's still alive. I really miss her."

Yuki just kept quiet. That was another thing about humans that always questioned him. They always seem to keep thinking about people even after they die. Never once had the demon ever done such a thing with his past prey. He never even gave them a second thought. That was another difference between humans and demons.

Finally, they made it to New York. As they were leaving the airport, they saw a familiar face waiting for them. Standing there with a big grin like the Cheshire Cat was Tatsuha, as he had been waiting for them. Yuki growled and Shuichi kept his guard up as they walked towards him. Tatsuha just stood there with his snickering face.

"Welcome to New York!" he greeted them, "Did you have a nice flight?"

Shuichi crossed his arms. "I'm assuming you're here to take us to your 'home'."

The dark haired demon's grin grew bigger. "Of course! You obviously don't know your way around New York. It's my job to escort you both."

And so, Shuichi and Yuki followed Tatsuha to a car that he got so he could drive them. They sat in the back seats of the car and once they were all set, they were ready to move. As they drove, Shuichi was in awe as he glued his eyes to his surroundings. New York didn't look much different from Tokyo; the only difference was that there were English writings instead of Japanese.

They drove until they reached the much quieter side of New York; they reached a house so big it almost looked like a mansion with clean white walls and pillars along with giant nicely carved wooden doors and clear windows. Tatsuha got out of the car and was about to open the door for Shuichi but then Yuki beat him to it and opened the door for his lover, offering his hand like an escort would do for his princess. Shuichi allowed the golden haired demon to do so, but only until after he got out. They then walked inside the giant mansion looking house, unaware of the mysteries the house had to offer for them.

Shuichi was amazed with how beautiful the house looked in the inside as it did on the outside. Everything in the front foyer shined without a speck of dust anywhere. The walls were completely covered by many colourful abstract paintings. It felt like he had stepped into a completely different world. He then found something that caught his eye. Sitting on an extravagant looking chair was a trite pink stuffed rabbit with a red bowtie and an adorable smile. Its black eyes seemed to be staring right at them. Shuichi walked over to the rabbit and picked it up.

"This is so cute!" he exclaimed before looking at Tatsuha, "Who does it belong to?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN 'IT'?"

Shuichi looked back at the rabbit which now had its arms crossed and a scowl replaced its cute little smile. "For your information I am a he. Calling me an it is completely insulting, like it would be insulting for me to call you a she when you're really a he."

That didn't give much for Shuichi to be completely terrified of the rabbit. He gave a short yet loud yelp and dropped the rabbit before running to Yuki and hid behind him. "Yuki, that stuffed rabbit just spoke!"

The rabbit stood up and wiped itself off before glaring back at Shuichi. "Of course I can speak! You really are dumb aren't you?"

Tatsuha ran over to the rabbit and smacked him on the head. "Kumagoro you idiot!" he yelled at him, "We're supposed to be making him feel at home not scaring him! Can't you just keep your big mouth shut for once?"

"Why the hell do I have to keep my big mouth shut?" the rabbit, Kumagoro, snapped back at the dark haired boy, "Sure, he's never seen a stuffed rabbit talk but yet he is perfectly fine being surrounded by demons. Which is seriously scarier? I highly doubt it's the rabbit."

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" Tatsuha asked with a smirk, knowing the reaction he'll get from the rabbit.

The rabbit glared at him. "I may look like this Tatsuha, but don't forget that I'm a far more superior demon than you. We may not die very easily, but we can still feel lots of pain."

Shuichi's shock slowly died down after their conversation. "You're a demon too?" he asked as he slowly walked forward.

Kumagoro looked over at him and smirked. "You betcha!" he replied, "I'm not an archdemon but I'm more powerful than Eiri and Tatsuha here. My master calls me Kumagoro and I take the form of a stuffed rabbit as that is what my master is most comfortable with me as."

"And who is your master for you to be here?" Yuki asked in curiosity, "Surely it's not the same human Tatsuha formed a contract with."

"Ah, but it is!" Kumagoro continued, "Tatsuha and I were both after the same desperate soul who was yearning for revenge against a man that took everything away from him. We ended up fighting for him like two dogs after a piece of meat. But Master had a solution; to make the same contract with both of us. However, instead of getting one full soul, we will be getting half."

"But what can you do that's worthy to serve a human and earn their soul, even if it's half? You say that you might be more powerful than me and my brother but is it anything that can provide assistance?"

The rabbit was shocked. "What do you mean? I can do a lot of things!" He chanted something before disappearing. Everyone looked around, wondering where he was. But Tatsuha didn't have to wonder long. Knowing all of his fellow demon's tricks, he walked over to the hat rack, took a black top hat, and brought his hand into the hat before pulling Kumagoro out. The rabbit released himself out of the dark haired demon's grasp and landed on the ground on his feet.

"What did you think of that?" he asked, "There are more tricks where that came from in my stuffing!"

Tatsuha snicked. "Silly rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

The punch line drum played in the background, confusing Yuki and Shuichi. They both wondered 'Where the hell is that coming from?' But that didn't confuse Kumagoro; he knew exactly where and what that meant. He was not amused.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled, "Learn to respect your elders!"

The dark haired demon glared at the rabbit. "Hey! You did that to me first! There's no rule that says I can't get even with you!"

Both boy and rabbit glared at each other until Yuki coughed for attention. "If you both are done arguing, my lover came here to see your master," he explained, "If you can't do something as simple as that, we will head back to Tokyo."

Tatsuha and Kumagoro, not wanting to annoy away the very person their human wanted to see so badly, nodded before showing their guests the way into the drawing room. As they walked through the halls, Shuichi was amazed with every sight that came to him. This was a beautiful house; he had to admit that. But the question still ran through his mind, who was it that wanted to see him so badly? He knew that he would find out soon enough as they finally reached the drawing room.

The drawing room was extravagant but had a modern taste. Light brown couches, loveseats, and chairs with white cushions circled around the oak coffee table with a glass top. Velvet blood red curtains hung over the windows, making the plain white walls look a light red. A big flat screen TV hung on one side of the room while a beautiful fireplace with a big clear mirror glowed on the other side. Beside the door they went through, there was a skinny rectangular shaped landing with pine railings and another door which showed the only way on. With every view, Shuichi became more and more curious about his mysterious host. He and Yuki walked over to the loveseat close to them, waiting for the answer to why they were here.

Suddenly, coming from the door on the landing, something jumped out and began dancing around. It was a man who looked like he was in his early thirties with short brown hair and big blue eyes. His clothes were completely opposite to the type of clothes expected from someone to own a house like this; a white t-shirt with a pink bunny on it and blue jeans. He danced and danced, unaware of who was watching him.

"Today is the day! Today is the day! My loved one comes to me at last!" he chanted before he ran back through the door, slamming it behind him. Tatsuha and Kumagoro smacked their heads. Yuki glared at the scene in front of him. But Shuichi gaped.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" his anger began to rise, "Don't tell me he's the one that asked for me to come here! He can't really be your master, the human you serve until your contract is done right?"

"Well…" Tatsuha began to fidget, "Yeah, he is but-!"

"Hell no!" the pink haired boy stood in fury, "I came here because I thought that someone serious needed to talk to me about something serious! Is this what he's always like?"

"Most of the time," Kumagoro replied bluntly.

"Then forget it! Whatever reason he has to see me probably isn't as important as what you made it seem like," He stormed to the door. "I'm heading back to Tokyo. This was a waste of my time." Before a word could be said to persuade him to stay, Shuichi left the room. Yuki was about to follow him until Tatsuha grabbed his sleeve.

"Bro, you've got to believe me when I say that my lover's reasons to see Shuichi are important!" he cried, "Please tell Shuichi to come back and give my lover a chance to explain."

Yuki forced Tatsuha to let go. "Why should I? How important is he that he calls Shuichi to see him then when he does he dances around like an idiot and completely ignores him?"

Tatsuha's expression darkened with the words he spoke. "His name is Sakuma."

And that was enough to get to Yuki. His face grew paler, his golden eyes widened in surprise, his mouth open like a fish. The raven haired demon smirked. "I know that look Bro! You know that name!" But Yuki just remained silent, knowing full well what his meeting with Shuichi means.

Back with Shuichi, he walked through the halls of the giant house looking for the way out. However, because he was too amazed by his surroundings on his way to the drawing room, he didn't pay attention to where everything was. He wandered around, looking for the foyer. He stopped though when he heard a familiar tune playing close by. What was that tune? Subconsciously he followed the tune until he found a door that was the only one slightly open. He began debating to himself in his head; should he go in and see where that tune was coming from or should he continue looking for the way out of the house? He cursed himself of his curiosity when he decided to go with the first option and opened the door.

It was slightly dark, but Shuichi could point out what everything there was. It looked like he opened the door into a child's bedroom. A king sized bed stood on the left side of the room with a dark canopy hanging overtop. Toys were scattered everywhere, making a mess on the floors. The wall in front of him revealed a door to a balcony. It felt like he stepped into the room from Peter Pan, the room where the three siblings slept and where they were when they first met Peter. But that didn't stop Shuichi from walking into the room and slowly walking to where he heard the tune. He followed it until he found a music box. But that melody; listening to it closely it sounded like the lullaby his mother always sang to him. How did this man own something like this? He took a couple of steps back and sat in the chair behind only to feel something hard below him. A bright light then began to shine on the wall beside him and voices echoed in the room. Shuichi stood up as he looked at the sight.

It was a TV. It appeared to be playing what looked like a home movie. It showed the face of the man who owns the house as a child. With it being as close up as it was, he figured that he was the one controlling the camera himself. He was smiling a goofy toothy grin, like a lot of children would usually do when being mischievous.

"Hi there peoples!" he greeted through the camera, "Look what I can do!" He then stuck his finger up his nose. Shuichi couldn't help but giggle with that. But then he heard another voice.

"Ryuichi! Turn the camera off! You'll waste the battery!" the voice cried.

The boy pouted. "Aww! Why can't I play with it?"

"This camera is for special occasions! We keep it charged at all times so we don't have it dying on us when there _is_ something important happening."

The video then skipped to another one, this time the owner of the house looked more like he did now but slightly younger, like he was in his middle teens. It seemed like he was wearing a suit. He smiled a goofy grin, but not like the grin in the last one.

"Yay! I just love weddings!" he cheered, "Don't you Kumagoro?" The shot of the camera moved over to a chair with a pink stuffed rabbit similar to the Kumagoro Shuichi met but it didn't move. Instead, it just sat there with a smile on its face. Shuichi had a good feeling he knew where the demon's appearance came from. The camera moved back to Ryuichi. "He agrees with me. The best part is that I'm the best man!"

Shuichi continued to giggle. He did have to admit that this guy was good when it came to home movies. But the shot afterwards caught him off guard. It showed the bride and the groom of the wedding this video was about but the big surprise was who they were. The groom was a young man with short black hair and sharp brown eyes. The bride was a young woman with long brown hair and big violet eyes. He recognized them; they were his parents. This was their wedding. Why was this guy at their wedding? Did he know them? He _did_ say that he was the best man so he must've known them, but how?

It switched to another scene. It was blurry but he could hear his mother's voice followed with baby cries. "Shunsuke, are you holding the camera properly?" she asked.

"Yes," his father replied, sounding annoyed, "Don't worry Sara; I know how to work a camera."

The sight began looking clearer as it showed Shuichi's mother, holding what looked like a baby in her arms, crying for whatever reason it had, until finally it stopped. Judging by what was going on; Shuichi had to guess that the baby was him. He then saw the man again, looking at the baby Shuichi with big wide eyes and a giant grin.

"He's so cute!" he squealed before jumping in his seat, "Can I hold him Sara? Can I please hold him?"

"Alright Ryu," she replied with a sigh, "But be careful; don't drop him!"

Slowly, Shuichi's mother handed the baby Shuichi to the man. Once he had hold, the latter brought the baby close to him and looked into his eyes. His big grin changed to a small honest smile, his face showing more maturity. "Have you both come up with a name for him yet?"

Shuichi's mother looked at him. "Shunsuke and I had a tough time thinking about what we were going to name him. In the end, we decided to name him Shuichi."

"Shuichi?" asked the man, "I think that's a perfect name for him."

The video ended, leaving Shuichi to ponder the events seen before him. Was this person a friend of his family? If so, then how come Shuichi didn't remember him? Or rather, how come Shuichi had never seen him around to see his family? They looked so close to him in the videos, so how come he never seen or heard him around?

"Those were the good days."

In a flash, Shuichi turned around to see the owner of the house. But his face didn't look like it did earlier. His big childish ocean blue eyes were replaced with sharp serious blue eyes. He looked at Shuichi with evident sorrow, being reminded of the things he lost in the past.

"Shunsuke and Sara really loved you," he continued, "You were their pride and joy; their reason of living. They sacrificed their own well being to keep you alive and be the man you are today," He walked over to the pink haired boy. "It's amazing how much you've grown. Never in my entire life did I ever think you would grow up so beautiful. You look like your mother but your personality is your father's, the perfect combination."

Shuichi just stared at him for a bit before asking what he wanted to know. "Who are you exactly? I can tell by this video that you knew my parents. Actually, it seemed like you three had a strong relationship."

The man smiled. "My name might be self-explanatory. I am the owner of this beautiful house, which is merely a more modern version of the home I had back in Japan before I was forced to move here. My name is Ryuichi Sakuma."

Shuichi's eyes widened at the name 'Sakuma'. "Sakuma?" he repeated in a whisper, lowering his eyes, "That was my mother's maiden name."

Ryuichi nodded before placing his hand on Shuichi's shoulders. "Yes. Your mother, known as Sara Shindo, is also my sister, originally named Sara Sakuma. I'm your Uncle Ryu."

This was enough for Shuichi to look up at him, tears welling up in his eyes. He held on to Ryuichi with all his might, afraid of losing the last member of his family who would truly love him. The latter pulled his nephew close and held him, also afraid that if he let go he would forever lose him. He stroked the pink locks and tried to calm him down.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered, "We're finally together now."

This continued on until Shuichi was unable to cry anymore. They then met up with Yuki, Tatsuha, and Kumagoro back in the drawing room, discussing things that could easily be shared between uncle and nephew. It was only after they got comfortable did Shuichi ask a question that had been weighing on his mind.

"Uncle Ryu?" he began, "I've been meaning to ask you-!"

Ryuichi looked like he knew. "It's about why I've been here in New York all this time when I could've been in Tokyo to take care of you and avoid the circumstances set for you by Ryoma right?" Shuichi nodded. The brunet laid back on the couch he was sitting on. "Three years after you were born, I caught Ryoma doing something that was completely unforgivable for a man like him to do. Upon realizing that I knew what he had done, he blackmailed me into staying in New York and never come back to Tokyo. He told me that if I was to ever come back to Tokyo, he would accuse me of being the one doing the things he did and be sent to prison. I didn't want to do that to myself and to you and your parents, who were the only family I had left, so I did as he told me to.

"Sara, your mother, knew that it was against my nature and called me in New York. She promised me that if anything were to happen to her and Shunsuke, their will will state that you, Shuichi Shindo, unless have reached your eighteenth year, will stay with me in New York where I would take care of you, even if you have to be taken here to New York by yourself. But after they died and you were put under Ryoma's care, I had to see why my sister and her husband's wishes weren't carried out. When I checked it out, it said that they never wrote any will.

"I had been told a lot that they might've not had the time to write the will before they died, but I know Shunsuke and Sara; they didn't die by an accident, they died under lack of food. Surely they knew that they wouldn't have survived without food and write the will then. I doubt that it was a misplacement either. They would've given it to their lawyers if they knew it had to be carried out quickly. In fact, I'm positive that Ryoma had something to do with why you weren't brought here to New York to stay with me."

"Interesting story," said Yuki as he crossed his arms, "But what I want to know is what it was you caught Ryoma doing that caused you to be forced here to New York?"

Ryuichi lowered his head. "This might actually be hard to hear, but this is another reason why I suspect Ryoma with taking the will. I caught Ryoma taking cash that belonged to the one and only Shunsuke Shindo."

To say that this was a shock was an understatement in Shuichi's case. "Why the hell would he take money from my father's account?"

"That's what I want to know," Ryuichi replied before standing up, "That's actually another reason why I've asked you to come to New York. Aside from our beautiful reunion, I have something to ask of you. This isn't just mere coincidence that we both retrieved demons to fight alongside us as we fight to get rid of the very man that caused us our sorrows. I want you to join me. Together, we can get rid of Ryoma Shindo and free ourselves from this never-ending torture."

Shuichi lowered his head. His heart felt a little heavy with everything told to him. A second uncle who was forbidden to see him, his uncle Ryoma's deeds of stealing his parent's money, causing the very thing that made him lose them; it was all too much. "I'm sorry Uncle Ryu," he replied, "I'm having a hard time emotionally with all this. Plus, I'm still really tired from my way here so…"

Ryuichi nodded. "I understand," He walked over to the door. "You won't need to bother with a hotel. You are welcome to stay here until you return to Tokyo. Kumagoro will show you to your room." He then walked out the door with Tatsuha following behind.

Kumagoro huffed as he crossed his arms. "Why does it seem like I'm the one who has to do all the work? I even took the form of his old stuffed rabbit out of respect to him," He growled. "Anyways, I might as well comply with his request and show you to your room."

Shuichi and Yuki followed the rabbit through the halls until they reached the door leading to their room. Once there, they unpacked their stuff and got ready as soon as Kumagoro left. When everything was done, Yuki laid down on the bed while Shuichi sat at the edge. The golden haired demon looked at him.

"What do you think?" he asked, "You going to go through with Sakuma's plan?"

Shuichi didn't look back at him. "Honestly, I don't know," he replied softly, "It's true that if we agree to join up to get rid of my uncle, we may be successful. But…"

Yuki sat up. "But what? You might not get another chance."

The pink haired boy moved over so he was lying beside the demon. "Hey Yuki, what do you think I should do? Should I really agree to it?"

"It's not my place to decide what you should do or not. That's something you should decide on your own."

Shuichi nodded before covering himself up with the covers and getting himself comfortable. "Well, I'll have to decide in the morning. Goodnight."

The moment Shuichi fell asleep; Yuki kept staring at the human. He came up with a final conclusion that would not change no matter what. 'Humans are no doubt really strange.'

Back with Ryuichi and Tatsuha, they had both stripped of their clothes and were currently 'making love'. Ryuichi talked as Tatsuha placed kisses all over him. The brunet was so happy to have his beloved nephew who he only saw once before forced away from him return to him.

"Just think Tatsuha," he explained, "With Shuichi and his demon by my side, we will finally be rid of Ryoma Shindo. Finally, it will all end, and Shuichi and I will be together forever." Tatsuha just stared at the human, knowing full well what it meant the moment the wanted man is dead. Nonetheless, he continued planting kisses on his 'lover', laughing inside that a lot of fun would come from this.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, here's the chapter. I seriously thought it would never end. But I did it. Read and Review!**


	12. My Lover in Disguise

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Pinkshuchan here and after a while from the story I give you the next chapter of Demon Lover. Last chapter, Shuichi met Ryuichi Sakuma who happens to be his uncle from his mother's side. What's going to happen now that they met? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

My Lover in Disguise

It was a wonderful morning at the Sakuma manor in New York and Ryuichi decided to go check on his nephew and see what his nephew was up to this fine morning. He knew that Shuichi was sharing a room with his lover Eiri Yuki but since Yuki was a demon he didn't need any sleep. Just as he reached the door, he heard moans; moans from his nephew's voice.

"Ah!" Shuichi moaned, "Yuki! Please!"

"Just relax," Yuki's voice could be heard as a whisper, "It's only going to get less comfortable if you don't."

"But Yuki… AH! Please take it out! Take it out!"

"SHH! You don't want to wake up the entire household, do you? Keep quiet and relax while I finish the job."

"Yuki, I hate it!"

"Quiet! It'll be over soon. Relax!"

"I can't!"

Ryuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were they having sex right in the morning? Or rather, was the demon raping Shuichi? This was unacceptable. Demon or not, Ryuichi wasn't going to let him rape his nephew. He took a couple of steps back before charging at the door and kicking it open. "Alright demon!" Ryuichi yelled as he walked through the door, "Let go of my nephew!"

But the sight in front of him wasn't what he expected.

Shuichi was sitting on the vanity with Yuki sticking his fingers in Shuichi's right eye. The pink haired singer was crying. "Yuki! Please! GET IT OUT OF MY EYE!"

"Would you shut up?" Yuki growled, "It's your own damn fault for falling asleep with your contact lens still in!"

The pink haired boy just groaned. But then he noticed his uncle come in and smiled. "Morning, Uncle Ryu!" he replied, "How are you?"

Ryuichi was dumbfounded. For a moment he thought that Shuichi was being raped. It turned out that Yuki was trying to help Shuichi get his contact lens out. He just explained that he came in because of a misunderstanding and left the room. As he continued walking through the halls, realization just hit him. Shuichi wore contact lenses? That was impossible! Both Sakuma and Shindo families have had good eye sight for generations. There was no way Shuichi would need the use of contact lenses to see.

Unless…

Ryuichi's eyes widened with the realization. He hurried to the dining room where he was to await his nephew at.

After Yuki and Shuichi had finished trying to get the contact lens out of his eyes and placed a new one in, they were escorted by Kumagoro into the dining room. The pink haired boy was amazed with the sight that lay in front of him. A long marble table stretched across the entire room covered with a long white sheet. China plates and cups filled with food and tea were spread on the table, even though there were only two people eating, considering that Yuki, Tatsuha, and Kumagoro, being demons, don't really need to eat. As they were eating, it was when Ryuichi asked the question.

"Shuichi," he began, "I noticed that when I came in, you and your demon were trying to get something out of your eye. A contact lens?"

Shuichi, who had his mouth full with food, nodded rapidly before swallowing. "Yeah, I kinda forgot to take it out when I went to sleep last night."

He knew it! Ryuichi knew that was the case. His theory was correct. "Considering that both Shindo and Sakuma families have had good eye sight for many generations, I assume that the contacts are to possibly cover your contract?"

Metal clanged against marble as soon as Shuichi dropped it in surprise. He lowered his head and blushed. "Yeah, it is," he replied, "You know it too, don't you Uncle Ryu? A demon's bond with its prey is strongest if it is in the most obvious place. It can't get more obvious than eyes, as it is rarely possible to cover an eye without the use of an object like an eye patch. Yuki told me that coloured contacts work just as well. That's why I chose my eye as the contract."

Ryuichi was silent. He didn't know that his nephew felt this way. He chuckled. "Shuichi, my silly nephew! It's perfectly alright if you wanted to form your contract on your eye. It was just a shock to me. Don't forget that even though I have made a contract with two demons, I too have a mark that symbolizes my contract with them," He stood up, turned around so his back was facing the pink haired boy, and lifted up his shirt, revealing a pentagram similar to Shuichi's near his waist but had a mix of blue and pink. "Demon contracts mainly have one colour. It's a way of symbolizing which demon has possession of which human. However because two demons had made a contract with me, my contract is two colours, showing that I'm the possession of two demons."

Shuichi's confidence around his uncle began to increase with everything that had been said. He knew that he could trust his uncle more, not that he didn't already. But just knowing that Ryuichi knew the same things Shuichi did made him feel more comfortable to ask anything. After breakfast, they moved to the drawing room where Ryuichi wanted to talk. The latter's face became serious as he began talking.

"I'm sorry to be asking this of you suddenly after you just got here yesterday Shuichi," he began, "But after getting Tatsuha to check something out last night, there's something that needs to be said."

Shuichi tilted his head to the side. "What would that be Uncle Ryu?"

"Aside from his home in Japan, Ryoma also has a home here in New York. It's a really fancy place; about as fancy as mine. It used to be the Shindo's home whenever they wanted to get away from Tokyo for a while. I had Tatsuha check it out last night after you went to bed and it turns out that Ryoma had found out that you were coming here to New York and followed you. He may have men looking for you now."

This didn't resonate well with the pink haired boy, as the moment he heard that he slammed his fists onto the coffee table in front of him. "Damn him!" he growled in anger, "Can't I have some peace away from him? He just won't give up until he has my head."

Ryuichi lowered his head. "I understand that knowing this is quite depressing," he continued, "But that means that tonight will be a wonderful opportunity."

"What do you mean?"

"Tonight, Ryoma is going to throw a party for many people. It's an open party so anyone is invited provided that they are dressed formally for it and not too many people come in. That's where we come in Shuichi. We're going to that party as well!"

"I pardon the interruption," Yuki spoke up from the wall he was leaning on behind Shuichi, "But a party where anyone is invited? Something like that seems too easy for something like trying to kill him. It could most likely be a trap."

Ryuichi nodded. "Yes, I'm well aware that this could be a trap. However, although I would love to see Ryoma die at the party, that's not what I'm asking for this. We will disguise ourselves so Ryoma won't recognize us and find out the secrets that we need to know. For example, we need to know the Shindo's decision; why they chose Shunsuke to be the heir to the Shindo fortune when Ryoma was the oldest, why Ryoma stole the money in the first place, and more importantly, why did Ryoma do something to cause you to stay with him instead of me when it was clearly stated in their will. Once we figure that out, we can come up with another plan with how we're going to kill him."

Shuichi looked worried. "Uncle Ryu, I told you last night about how I felt and I still-!"

"Just help with this one plan first Shuichi. After we find out the truth, you can decide whether to join me with killing him or not. How about that?"

The pink haired boy was a little hesitant. He still wanted to kill Ryoma; that part had not changed. However, he worried that if Ryoma gets killed, Yuki will disappear from his sight. He didn't want that. He loved the demon too much. Still, he was curious on why Ryoma took the money. So it was decided, Shuichi would only help Ryuichi with finding out Ryoma's secrets for now and then decide whether or not he should help him with killing Ryoma.

And so, before the party that was going to happen that night, they needed to get disguises. Tatsuha and Kumagoro worked on Ryuichi's disguise while Yuki worked on Shuichi's. But finding a perfect disguise for Shuichi was going to be tough. No matter what disguise they think of, it was clear that Shuichi would be recognized.

First, there was the thought of Shuichi being one of the princes of England but there were two problems with that; one, Shuichi didn't look or speak English and two, they would recognize Shuichi for his feminine appearance.

Then, they thought that Shuichi could be a prince of China but again, there were two problems with that; one, China had not been a monarchy since 1912, and two, they would recognize Shuichi for his feminine appearance.

The final thought they had hit home a little. Shuichi could be the rich son of a man in Japan. But once again, there were two problems; one, they would know Shuichi for being the son of a rich man, and two, they would recognize Shuichi for his feminine appearance.

They had to come up with something for Shuichi to disguise himself as. It was tough for him to be the effeminate lead singer of a famous rock band. But that gave Yuki an idea. He memorized Shuichi's measurements and went to get the materials needed to make Shuichi's disguise. With Yuki making the disguise, Shuichi will be unrecognizable. The question was; will Shuichi be co-operative in his disguise?

The night of the party had come and people from many different origins were there. They all dressed very fancy, as this was a formal party. Among those standing outside the beautiful mansion was Ryuichi and Tatsuha who were in disguises. Ryuichi was dressed in a fancy suit with a red and blue tie. He had his hair slicked back and wore a fake French moustache. Tatsuha on the other hand wore a suit with an orange tie and a black shoulder length wig tied in a ponytail and glasses. They were currently waiting for Shuichi and Yuki as they decided that as not to arouse suspicion, they should meet separately as pretending they were meeting each other after not seeing each other for a while. That, and Yuki was having a tough time trying to convince Shuichi into his disguise. But knowing the golden haired demon, he would be able to find a way to get Shuichi to go in his disguise.

They were currently waiting for them until a strange man walked towards them. Ryuichi was not sure who it was, but Tatsuha, being a demon and able to see through disguises, was able to tell that it was Yuki. Yuki was wearing a black wig with its bangs on the sides and a suit with a bowtie. Brown contacts covered his golden eyes, making him almost unnoticeable. Ryuichi smiled when he realized that the man in front of them was the golden haired demon.

"Good to see you made it," said Ryuichi, "But where's Shuichi?"

Yuki pointed over to a pillar in front of a wall covered with darkness. Ryuichi and Tatsuha could see a dark figure hiding behind the pillar. That had to be Shuichi. All three of them walked to the pillar.

"Shuichi? What are you doing?" Ryuichi asked his nephew, "Come on out! It's now or never!"

"No way!" Shuichi growled from behind the pillar, "I'm not coming out and you can't make me! There's no way I'm showing myself dressed like this!"

Yuki sighed. "Shuichi, I thought we discussed that no one should recognize you in that disguise. I've put a lot of work onto you so you wouldn't be. Relax!"

"How can I relax? This wig is itchy, the material of these clothes make me feel like I'm naked, and these shoes hurt!"

"It was the only wig I could get that looked realistic, the clothes feel the way they do because it's silk, which I don't know why you're complaining considering what you're wearing covers more than the outfits you usually wear on stage, and once again, why are you complaining about the shoes you're wearing when you've worn even worse? Now come on! The longer you stay here, the longer you'll have to wear that outfit. The sooner you get out of there and help out with finding out Ryoma's secrets, the sooner you get out of that disguise."

It was quiet on Shuichi's side for a while until they could hear him taking a deep breath. "This better be quick," he answered, "The less time we have and the less people that see me, the better."

Yuki smirked as he walked over to the pillar, lending a hand out. "Shall we, my dear?"

Ryuichi thought for a moment that he heard Shuichi growl before he saw a long slender arm covered with long white gloves pop out from behind the pillar; the hand attached to the arm placing itself into the demon's hand. The sound of heels, stilettos to be exact, could be heard as a small feminine body swayed into view. He looked down to see red sparkly stilettos followed by a long blood red strapless evening gown with a long slit that reached the thigh. Like he saw before, long white gloves covered most of the arms. Long brown hair was tied in a bun, exposing a beautiful feminine face with blood red lipstick and midnight black eyeliner and mascara. Ryuichi stood there in shock with what he saw.

The young woman growled before glaring at Yuki and snapped at him in a voice that sounded like Shuichi's. "I can't believe you're making me wear this? Why couldn't I wear something more… I don't know, manly?"

"If Ryoma really _is_ using this party as a way to trap you, a young man with a feminine appearance would be what he would be looking for when it comes to you. A beautiful young woman on the other hand wouldn't be as recognizable. As long as you wear that wig, dress, and makeup, you are invisible in his eyes."

"Tch!" Shuichi rapidly turned his head away from Yuki and looked at Ryuichi, who was still looking at Shuichi strangely. Shuichi tilted his head to the side at his uncle's strange behaviour. "Uncle Ryu, are you okay?"

Ryuichi snapped out of his condition at Shuichi's voice and looked into his nephew's worried violet eyes. He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that you look like… Never mind! We need to go and find Ryoma's secrets before it's too late."

Shuichi would've wanted to question Ryuichi's behaviour, but figured that he wouldn't have wanted to tell him nor would they have the time to discuss it. They moved into the fancy house and began to put their plan in motion; to find Ryoma Shindo's secrets and find out the exact reason why he did the things he did.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, that's it for this chapter. The next chapter will show what actually happens. This chapter is only getting into disguise. What will happen once they get inside? Will Ryoma recognize Shuichi in his disguise or not? Read and Review everyone!**


	13. My Revealing Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! Pinkshuchan has returned! Sorry I've kept you hanging. I've been a little busy, including the fact that I've started a new project and no, it's not a fanstory. But now I've finally returned and I've decided to update Demon Lover first. Last chapter, it was agreed by Shuichi and Ryuichi that they would sneak into Ryoma's party and find some clues as to why he's doing these things. This includes them disguising themselves, especially Shuichi who is forced to wear a dress. What will happen in the party? This might possibly be the longest as well as the darkest and saddest chapter in Demon Lover yet, so I hope it doesn't bore you and you have the time to read it all. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

My Revealing Lover

The inside of this big fancy house was truly a sight unlike any other. The walls and pillars in the ballroom where the party was mainly held were made of bright white marble that shined under the golden glow of the giant chandelier above. Everyone, formally dressed, talked and danced on the cinnamon coloured floor, unaware of anything else happening around them. Yuki and Shuichi walked in first with the disguised demon guiding his lover in, holding his arm, and Ryuichi and Tatsuha following behind. They observed their surroundings, figuring out a plan. If Ryoma was hosting the party, he would be mingling with the guests. They knew they shouldn't do anything too suspicious to get his attention. At the same time, they needed to figure out how to search the house without Ryoma or his servants suspecting a thing.

"If Ryoma is distracted, it's possible that half of us could search for clues," Ryuichi spoke quietly so they weren't overheard, "However, it's impossible for two people to search the entire house. Besides, it would be troublesome if Shuichi and I got caught and not had our 'lovers' with us. We'll need to look like we are guests enjoying the party and then sneak out when no one's looking."

Yuki stared at him with one eyebrow raised. "You haven't done anything like this before, have you?" he asked, "There are probably guards all over the place. For a normal human, it would take luck and skill to not get caught."

"We've already come this far," said Shuichi, "I'm even wearing a dress. Even if we don't have any skill and luck isn't on our side tonight, we can still be okay as long as we have our demons with us. I really hope it doesn't come to that."

Ryuichi looked over at Ryoma, giving off a dark glare. "It's possible that while we are here he might talk with one of us. If that does happen, don't make him suspicious by severely reacting to everything he does. Play it as if you really are one of his guests, only here to enjoy themselves at the party. When he's not focused on you, that's when you find a spot in the house to search and find the info we need. We need to do just that and then get the hell out of here."

It was agreed. Everyone would look like they are normal guests at the party and when they get their chance, each one of them goes off to search somewhere in the house. They went off to do their own thing. Ryuichi and Tatsuha both split up and went to mingle with the rest of the guests, pretending to be the people they were supposed to be, while Yuki and Shuichi kept their eyes open for anything while pretending to talk to each other and enjoying a glass of wine. Shuichi tried not to drink too much of it or it would be over for them, but Yuki couldn't feel a thing as he wasn't even human.

When Shuichi looked over to see where Ryoma might have been, he saw him having a little chat with Ryuichi. Tatsuha was no where to be found. He figured the raven haired demon might've already found a chance to leave the ballroom and go search around the house. Shuichi would've wanted nothing more than to leave the ballroom too and search the entire house as quickly as he could so he could get out of that blood red death trap he was wearing. He could barely breathe wearing that thing. However, it would be too risky if anyone catches them.

But then, a waltz began to play, and everyone began to dance. The human and the demon stood there. Shuichi was worried on what to do. It wasn't long until he felt a firm hand take his and lead him to the dance floor. He looked up at Yuki, questioning what he was doing.

"When you're in Rome, do what the Romans do," Yuki replied to Shuichi's silent question as soon as they were face to face. The demon knew what Shuichi was thinking. After all, what kind of lover would he be if he didn't know his beloved's thoughts? "We need to be as convincing as possible if we're going to find out the truth. Do not worry, _my dear_. You just need to clear away all your worries and rest your delicate body onto me."

Shuichi glared at him. "You're really fucking enjoying this, aren't you?" he hissed. Yuki only gave a smirk. It wasn't that hard to tell that the human was right on the mark. But there wasn't much he could do. Ryoma would notice them at any moment. It would be best if they tried to stay away from being as conspicuous as possible. So Shuichi had no choice but to play the young beautiful lady enjoying herself at the party with this handsome lover of hers. He let him guide him across the floor, despite the fact he had never once waltzed in his life. Nevertheless, he left everything up to his demon lover.

They were unaware of the fact that Ryoma had already noticed them.

Ryoma noticed Yuki and Shuichi, but did not know it was them. That didn't mean that they were out of the blue though. Seeing them dancing there reminded him of a time in his past; a time he wished he could forget. He remembered sitting at a party all alone with no one to comfort him and was forced to watch the girl he loved dance with his worst enemy. They were all smiles in front of everyone and appeared very happy, but Ryoma believed that the girl, _the_ girl he loved, would be happier with him. Seeing Shuichi and Yuki reminded him of that time. It didn't make it any better that Shuichi looked a lot like…

Ryoma excused himself from the company of the men he was talking to a while ago and began heading towards the couple. He tapped Yuki's shoulder and the latter turned around so both he and Shuichi saw who it was in front of them.

"**May I cut in?**" he asked politely in English, hiding the fact that he was a man who was secretly trying to kill his one and only nephew.

Shuichi felt uneasy around his uncle. Did he know it was him? No, Yuki assured him that he would not be recognizable in this disguise. He hoped that Yuki would play the protective lover, making sure not to keep Shuichi alone, especially with Ryoma. However, this _was_ Yuki and he replied with an "**Be my guest,**" before giving Shuichi to him. The pink haired male in drag squeaked with the sudden movement and glared at Yuki as he was guided away.

"_Do not worry,_" Yuki assured him with sign language, "_I can see it on his face. He does not recognize you._"

Although Shuichi knew he should be relaxed after knowing this fact was true, he couldn't. Although he didn't recognize him now, if Shuichi stayed in Ryoma's point of view, he would eventually be recognized. As much as he wanted to break free from his uncle's grasp and run the hell out of there, he knew that meant that he would be recognized faster and the entire plan will fail, meaning they won't ever get the information they needed. In other words, he had no choice but to dance with his evil uncle until the end of the song.

Ryoma, on the other hand, kept staring at the young woman in front of him. There was something about her, _something_, that reminded him of the girl from his past, and it was not just appearance. Part of this girl's personality also reminded him of her. And yet, there was part of her that reminded him of… He didn't want to think about that. All he knew that dancing with this girl was like he had a second chance.

Shuichi didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to see the face of the man that was trying to kill him. He pretended that he was still dancing with Yuki until he had the chance to slip out of the party and look for any information to help him against his uncle. As long as his uncle didn't start any conversations…

"**Pardon me, my dear,**" Ryoma asked in English, "**Have we met before?**"

Shuichi, not being fluent in English, didn't understand what Ryoma was saying. But he cursed himself the moment he looked up at him and asked, "What?"

Ryoma chuckled. "You're not fluent in English, are you?" he switched to Japanese, "Should we continue in Japanese instead?"

The pink haired boy in disguise tried to avoid eye contact. He knew it would seem suspicious to point blank say that he didn't want to talk to him, so instead, in a slightly higher pitch, he replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable talking with people I really don't know."

"A shy flower? Please do not worry, my dear. I can assure you that after this night is done, we will be _really good _friends."

Shuichi froze in fear and disgust. Was his own uncle _flirting_ with him? Although it was a good thing his uncle _really_ didn't recognize him, the fact that he was flirting with him made it even worse. He would rather be recognized and get killed by him than be flirted on by the latter.

"But as I was asking a few seconds ago," he continued, "I feel like I know you somewhere before? It's almost like you are Cinderella and I am Prince Charming."

That was one comparison Shuichi did not want to hear from his uncle's own mouth. "No, we have not met before."

"Are you sure? I know I never forget a pretty face like yours."

"No, I'm sure we've never met. This is my first time in America let alone New York."

"It doesn't have to be here in America. I could've possibly seen you in Japan."

"You might be mistaking me for someone else."

Shuichi hoped that it was the end of that. Finally, the dance ended, which meant that the pink haired boy in disguise could leave his uncle's unwanted company. Shuichi gave a little curtsy before stepping back. "Thank you very much for the dance," said the disguised male, "Now if you excuse me-"

But before he could walk away, Ryoma grabbed his hand. "But my dear, you don't know any English, a lot of people here don't know Japanese, and I don't see the man you were accompanied with anywhere. Why don't you stay with me until he comes back?"

This had to be the thousandth time Shuichi cursed in his head that night. He had wished that Yuki didn't abandon him. He had to think of something fast before anything worse happened. Luckily for him, he had that idea.

"I would be honoured, sir," he replied, "But do you know where the ladies' room is so I can freshen up?

Ryoma nodded before giving the directions to Shuichi. The pink haired male listened to the first few directions so that gave him a direction to go before disappearing and going off on his own and then blanked out on the rest. "Would you like me to escort you there?" he added after giving his directions.

"NO!" Shuichi squeaked before realizing what he was doing and cleared his throat. "I mean, no. I'm fine. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's directions." With that said, Shuichi excused himself from the ballroom and went into the hall he was told to go to. Once he was out of sight from Ryoma and his men, he began his search.

Left, right, top, bottom, Shuichi searched everywhere he could in the area he was in. He couldn't seem to find anything. He tried opening doors but most of them were either locked or they were only closets. He then heard footsteps heading his direction plus some chatter. Judging by the shadows and the conversation, they appeared to be a couple of Ryoma's henchmen, casually talking about how little they were being paid by said master. Shuichi knew he had to find a place to hide. But where? Most of the doors were locked, the closets didn't have any room for him to hide and there was rarely any furniture aside from the occasional small table holding a small vase with flowers. He had no choice but to continue going through doors. He would hopefully be lucky and find a door to a room unlocked to hide in until the men were gone.

Door after door after door and Shuichi couldn't find one within the time he had. He leaned against a wall, keeping his eyes shut so he didn't see the worst. But to his surprise, he suddenly fell back. It appeared that the wall he leaned against was a door to a secret room. Shuichi turned over onto his knees, crawled into the room and closed the secret door behind him. He leaned his ear against the door to hear the men walking past. Once he was sure he was safe, he grabbed hold of the door's handle as it allows those on the inside to leave the hidden room, and was about to leave. However, his curiosity got the better of him. Why would his uncle need a secret room?

This, indeed, had to be where his uncle's secrets were.

He looked around. The room was pitch black except for a tiny dim light a bit of distance away from him. He walked over to that light, wondering if it would provide him with the light needed to see the entire room. Indeed, that was the case, for as soon as he touched something below the light, it glowed brighter. Shuichi kept making the light brighter and brighter until it was bright enough to see the entire room.

It appeared to be a hidden study. There were walls filled with shelves of books and files. Shuichi stood beside an old wooden desk filled with books and papers. He figured he should try searching through those first. But he knew he had to be careful. He knew he would need to put everything back the way it was supposed to after he was done. He didn't want his uncle to know that he was there let alone snooping in his house.

One by one, Shuichi glanced through all the papers. Something had to be of some importance behind the mysteries of his uncle. However, even though he couldn't read any English, he could tell that the only papers they were were bills. There was nothing suspicious at all. Frustrated with it all, he kicked the desk, only for the most remarkable thing to happen.

The desk appeared to be made without any drawers, so there had to be alternative ways to put all important documents. At least, that's what it looked like. But there was a secret compartment that opened up the moment Shuichi put force on the desk. Inside that compartment appeared to be some sort of photo album. Letting his curiosity consume him, Shuichi pulled out the book and began looking through it.

The pictures didn't add up to Shuichi. They were mostly of thousands of Japanese children roaming around, some joyful and full of life, others depressed and gloomy. It didn't make sense until he saw a group photo with all the children and an elderly lady. They stood in front of what appeared to be an old worn down building. A sign was hanging in front of the building, but it was too blurred out to read it. Beside the picture looked like a piece of paper. Shuichi carefully pulled the paper out and unfolded it. His eyes widened, his mouth gaped, and his heart began to race the moment he looked at it.

This was not an ordinary piece of paper. It was an important document, a contract, involving his family and a company Shuichi didn't recognize the name of. As he read the paper, questions in his head began to make sense. Was this paper it? Could he have possibly found the very thing he was looking for?

The door to the hidden study slammed shut, snapping Shuichi out of his thoughts. His gaze left the paper which slipped out of his hands and fell onto the sight of the very person he didn't want to catch him. Standing there in front of him was Ryoma Shindo; his cold sharp eyes glaring at Shuichi with a chill that made the pink haired boy shudder in fear. The pink haired boy stood there, frozen. He had been caught. It would be difficult to give a good reason as to how he ended up in the secret study and how he found the photo album in the secret compartment in the desk.

"How did you get in here?" Ryoma demanded in a dark tone, "How did you find that photo album and that document?"

As the older man took steps forward, Shuichi took some steps back. "I-It was all an accident!" he answered. At least he wasn't lying; there was truth to his words. But Ryoma's glare did not weaken. Shuichi was not in the clear.

He began to walk forward more. "Accidents aren't always the best excuse," he explained; his voice still cold, "I may have excused you if it was only this room you found and if you just found it. However, the fact that I find you looking in a photo album that's supposed to remain secret and the fact that you are snooping in it tells me that had an ulterior motive behind it."

Shuichi was backed up to a wall with no means of escape. He tried to come up with another excuse to get himself out of there, but nothing would come to mind. He was, indeed, trapped. Ryoma's cold eyes did not falter but his mouth formed a winning smirk as he leaned forward so his lips were close to Shuichi's ear, his warm breath sending shivers down the boy's body. He whispered something, leaving Shuichi in a state of shock.

"But I can give you credit for trying, _nephew_!"

"You knew it was me?" Shuichi asked agape.

Ryoma stood straight so they were face to face. "Not at first. But finding you here reveals who you are. I knew you wouldn't waste an opportunity to come here. Who could refuse a beautiful chance like this? Surely not you. Now you are here."

"And now I am going!" Shuichi pushed his way past his uncle and tried to bolt to the door. However, he couldn't run very well in heels and his uncle was able to grab him. The pink haired boy struggled to break free but his uncle made it hard to escape. Ryoma managed to pull Shuichi away from the door and keep him from going anywhere using only his tie which he pulled off his neck and one of the paperweights on one of the bookshelves.

The older man took a good look at his work and smirked. Shuichi sat on the ground in front of the bookshelf, unable to move his now bare wrists with how heavy the paperweight holding the tie was. His uncle took off the long white gloves as they made things difficult to keep his hands tied. His brown wig which was tied in a bun had become a mess during the struggle; the neat bun gone and replaced with long messy hair that kept getting in his face. The heels he wore were lying on the floor near the door as he tried kicking them off as he tried to escape. The skirt on the long blood red dress he wore was ripped into a short skirt only slightly below the thigh on one side. To keep him from screaming, Ryoma tied a gag into his mouth to keep him from crying out. He didn't want anyone to know about this room let alone what he was doing to the poor cross-dressing boy.

Ryoma knelt down in front of him. "Now that you're comfortable, we can go ahead and talk about stuff. You found out a secret that no one other than your grandparents and your father knows about. You got exactly what you wanted, didn't you? Now it's my turn. You got something from me now you're going to give me something from you. You probably already know that I got rid of your parents' will so I would hold possession of you. But I didn't do that because I actually liked you. Being your father's son, the sight of you disgusts me.

"Before they died I know they gave you something. That something is the reason why I took you in. But the moment you moved with me, you hid it somewhere. When you thought I went out of the house and you snuck out, I took that as an excuse to search for it. I knew the house from the inside out so I should've been able to find it easily. But I couldn't. That's when I thought that you must've had it with you the entire time.

"When you snuck out during Christmas, that's when I decided to use that as my chance to search you. I found the money that you gained and believed that you must've learned the _secret_ to get it."

Secret? Shuichi knew nothing of a secret. He got that money from working hard at the Christmas concert. It almost seemed like his uncle was completely crazy.

"But there was a question at hand," Ryoma continued, "'Where was the item you used to get the money?' It had to be in your person. I decided to use the auction as a good way to get what I needed. Plus, I would get extra money for selling you; a deadweight on my shoulders. I asked the owner of the auction, who was a good friend of mine, if he would give me anything from you as they strip you down. But the only thing on you was clothes!" Ryoma grabbed something hidden in the desk that turned out to be a knife and held it close to Shuichi's neck. "So tell me; where is it? Where is the pendant with the kanji character of 'love' on it?"

Shuichi's eyes widened with what was going on. Not only was he surprised to have his uncle pull a knife and hold it to the boy's neck, but also the fact that he would ask about his parents' pendant.

Shuichi himself didn't even know the location of the pendant for the longest time. He remembered placing it in a box in a hole that hid behind one of his drawers. In the first few days, he would take the pendant out and hold it close to him, telling himself that life would be better for him. But one day, Ryoma almost caught him with it. Shuichi pushed the box in farther than he usually did and made sure his uncle didn't see it. When Shuichi looked in afterwards, the box was gone. He had believed that it would be gone forever. If not thanks to Yuki, Shuichi would've probably never seen it again much less hold it. But whether he had it back or not, he made a promise with his parents before they died. He must never give or even show the pendant to any other human being as greed would take over them. Even with the knife near his throat, he wouldn't dare say where he hid it now.

Ryoma, noticing that Shuichi was not giving in, growled in anger and frustration. He stood up and raised the knife in the air, ready to strike. Shuichi, despite wanting to close his eyes, kept his eyes wide open in fear. He waited for his uncle to strike him. But instead, he just stood there, knife in the air, ready to strike, glaring at him with complete hatred. But his glare began to loosen and become a face of fear and sorrow. His body shook, especially the hand holding the knife; wanting to kill the boy in front of him and yet struggled to do so. The knife slipped out of his hand and he fell to his knees in tears. Shuichi could only sit there, tied up, gagged, and watch as the man who made his life a living hell break down in front of him.

"Why?" Ryoma whimpered, "Why?" He glared at Shuichi with tears in his eyes. "Why must you look so much like her? Why must you look so much like my beloved Sara?! She should've been married to me, not to him!"

Shuichi sat there in fear once more as he watched the usually cold cunning man break out into insanity. He wanted to run and save himself from this insanity, but the tie and the paperweight were hard to move. He tried to scream but the gag would only muffle his mouth. But even if his voice could not be properly heard through the gag, his mind screamed out one person's name.

"_YUKI!_"

The singular light in the room flickered drastically. It was lucky that the light did not go out. However, Ryoma's heart began to race to horror. Never had that light ever flickered let alone as drastically as that. Although the room itself was warm and comfortable, he felt a chill run down his veins.

Someone else was in the room with them.

Knife back into his hand, Ryoma stood back up and searched for the intruder. The room was a moderate size and lacked spaces to hide. The only place someone could hide would be under the desk. He snuck up to the desk and when the time was right, he jumped behind it and aimed under it. However, no one was there. Even with the insurance that the only ones in this room were himself and Shuichi, he could let that feeling go.

"Well, well! I should've known that you would keep all your most precious things here in this secret room."

Ryoma jumped and turned around to see what looked like the man Shuichi was with earlier but with golden hair and golden eyes. Shuichi gasped in relief to see that Yuki had come to his rescue. But Ryoma was not pleased. How many more people would come in and find out his secret?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ryoma demanded as he held the knife up, "How did you even get in here without me knowing?"

Yuki just stood there with a smirk. "No one can really know how anyone can do anything," he simply replied, "I'm only here to retrieve my lover who you have apparently tied up."

"No one will go anywhere without my permission!" In anger, Ryoma threw the knife across and hit Yuki directly in the heart. Shuichi gasped in fear with wide open tearful eyes. His uncle smirked, waiting for the man before him to fall down dead.

But nothing happened. The golden haired man looked down at the knife then back at Ryoma. "Ow," Yuki replied monotonously before pulling the knife out, "I have to admit you have good aim for an aristocrat. Surely you must play darts a lot and very well."

Ryoma stared at the golden haired man in shock and fear. How can anyone survive after just being stabbed in the heart by a knife? It was like he was not even human. And then it hit him. _This_ was the man that all his men had talked about! _This_ was the man that foiled every attempt at killing his pink haired nephew. _This_ was the…!

"Golden Demon!" Ryoma whispered.

A smirk fell onto the pale lips of the demon. "That's right!" he replied, "That was the name your assassins kept giving me. But really, I'm just one hell of a lover, trying to protect the one I love." With just one snap of the demon's fingers, the paperweight that held the tie holding Shuichi exploded into a million pieces and the tie snapped into two. Assured that his lover was now safe, Yuki began walking over to Ryoma; his eyes glowing a bright gold and fangs exposed in his mouth.

"Ryoma Shindo," he continued, "You were the main cause of my lover's suffering. And so," he pulled at his bandaged hand and raised it; revealing the glowing gold pentagram on the base, "By this hand encasing my lover's heart and soul to me, I will smite you and bring him to peace!"

Shuichi gasped the moment he heard these words. This was it! Ryoma's life would be taken away and Shuichi would finally be free from him. He would get what he wanted when he made the contract. But he knew he would lose the very thing he gained from making the contract. He didn't want it to happen. Sure, with the contract fulfilled, Shuichi's soul will forever be a part of Yuki, but he knew that that would make him no different from all the other souls he had absorbed. Shuichi didn't want to be like those other souls.

He wanted to be the one Yuki would embrace forever.

"Yuki, no," Shuichi whispered with a sob.

But the golden haired demon continued. "No more will he have to suffer from your deeds."

"Please Yuki, don't," Shuichi sobbed louder.

"The things you have done in this life will not go unpunished."

"Please don't kill him!" Shuichi cried even louder.

Yuki would not listen. He was too absorbed in this satisfactory feeling in his stomach; the satisfactory of ridding his beloved, his _true_ beloved, from the pain that had led him here. With the knife that was thrown at him, the demon raised his arm and was ready to strike Ryoma down. "YOU WILL NOW BURN FOREVER IN THE FIRES OF HELL!"

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP!"

And as told like a loyal hound, the golden haired demon froze in place; the knife only inches away from Ryoma's heart. Yuki stood there panting; the anger that he felt while talking to Ryoma now switching to anger at Shuichi. As a demon bound by the contract that he and Shuichi made, he had to do everything the latter asks. However, unlike other humans who treated him as nothing more than a dog, Shuichi wanted, and even said so himself, that he wanted to treat Yuki as his equal. For him to 'order' him to stop, he broke his own word. He felt like his heart had been crushed into millions of pieces but the pieces were still throbbing with pain.

At the same time, Shuichi's own heart was throbbing in pain at the words he just said. He didn't mean to say that. He just wanted Yuki to not kill Ryoma. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart race. "I'm tired," he replied softly, "This has all been too much."

Yuki just stood there in silence. He was so angry he didn't know what to do. But he knew it wouldn't be best to bring out his anger here in front of the man he almost killed, so he walked over to his lover and picked him up.

"Just answer me this Uncle!" Shuichi continued with a stronger voice before Yuki could take him away, "All you wanted was the pendant right? If so, why go through the trouble of trying to kill me?"

Ryoma, who had been paralysed in fear from the golden haired demon's movements, regained himself and began to laugh. "Surely you haven't heard of the story that goes with that pendant. It is said that that pendant was given to a woman who fell in love with the beauty of a beautiful angel who fell into darkness. The pendant was a key that lead to the Devil's greatest treasure, one that would give the owner eternal wealth. However, those that carry the pendant but don't have the blood of the woman, the Devil's beloved, in their veins lose their own lives in a realm of darkness filled with nothingness, serving as neither heaven nor hell.

"The woman's bloodline had been passed through generations to generations. One day the last of that family died and another family, believing it was wine under guidance from the Devil himself, drank the blood and continued the line. This pattern continued and still goes on today. Guess the name of the family that contains the blood of the Devil's beloved today?

"Now you see it! You saw the document and the things in that photo album, you see the purpose of the pendant, you see the purpose of why I must have your blood! It won't be long until the key to the treasure will be mine!"

"Don't think that it will be easy for you!" Shuichi warned him in a cold tone, "I may have let you live once again for now, but don't think that I will hesitate to have my demon kill you next time." That said, before Ryoma could even blink, the boy and the demon were gone.

Yuki and Shuichi returned to Ryuichi's house. Ryuichi and Tatsuha had already returned and upon seeing Shuichi in the state he was, they felt it would be best to discuss everything in the morning. Shuichi went to his room with Yuki quietly following behind him. As soon as the door was closed, the pink haired boy wanted nothing more than to relax in bed and clear the thoughts until the need of them tomorrow. The demon, however, had other plans.

Shuichi couldn't believe it when he found himself head down on the bed with Yuki on top of him. What's more, he couldn't believe how aggressive the demon was being to him. His black nails dug deep into Shuichi's flesh, almost making him bleed. The latter didn't know what was going on.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Shuichi asked softly.

"Punishment is in order for those who mess with a demon," he replied, but his tone was harsh and demanding.

Shuichi laid there in confusion until he felt his underwear being pulled down and something hard was inserted inside of him from behind. From the excruciating pain coming from it, he could tell that this was not their usual way of lovemaking. This was more forceful; violent, not pleasurable on Shuichi's part, and sadistic. It was to the point where he began to bleed from the force.

Yuki leaned forward and bit Shuichi hard on his nape; the fangs on the demon digging into Shuichi's flesh and causing blood to flow out. Shuichi gasped in pain with tears forming in his eyes. But Yuki did not care. He licked the blood away from the boy's neck and from his own lips. "It would seem that he is right," he spoke up, "Your blood definitely has something special about it. Maybe it could be the blood blessed by the Devil."

"Yuki," Shuichi sobbed, "What has gotten into you? You're never like this!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the demon finally snapped, "This is who I am! I am a demon; an incubus! The me that you know was just someone from your fucking imagination! Do you think I _like_ pretending to be the person I'm not? Do you think I _like_ being the perfect slave for anyone to boss around? What the hell do I have to do to show you what you're dealing with?" Another thrust on Yuki's end left Shuichi screaming in pain. It was a good thing that Ryuichi didn't come in to see what was going on. "And here you are, dressed up as a woman. You are quite the little whore, aren't you?"

"Yuki…" Shuichi cried; tears falling down his flushed cheeks, "Please stop this!"

The demon turned the pink haired boy around so he was lying on his back and held his wrists, still burning from the restraint of the tie back at Ryoma's, above his head, giving him more pain. "You want me to stop, don't you? You think that after ordering me like a dog back there you can go back and speak politely to get me to do things for you again? I don't think so! You humans are all the same! You lie! You cheat! No one is a fucking angel; they all have some darkness inside of them. You say that you wanted to treat me like your equal then order me to stop doing something you wanted me to do in the first place?"

Shuichi looked up at him in fear yet with worry. "Yuki, I can understand that you are hurt from what I did and I can't blame you. But please! You don't know what I had to go through in that situation; to suffer through a tough pain, finding out things I wanted to know and at the same time didn't, choose in a life or death situation that would cost me everything!"

"HAH!" Yuki replied, "That's a load of bullshit! What 'life or death situation'? It was obvious that you were just fooling around with me. The man that you wanted me to kill since last year had finally come into our grasp and when I finally get ready to kill him so you can finally live on happily and then stop me just as I'm about to do the very thing we made our contract for? Why the hell would you want to do this to me? Why? WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

The demon sat there in shock. He looked into Shuichi's tearful eyes to see hurt and truth within them. The small lithe figure was trembling under the larger body of the golden haired creature. But this creature would not move. He only stared at his prey, confused. The boy's eyes did not leave the golden ones of the one he loved with all his heart, wanting to show him the feelings he had inside.

"You're right," the pink haired boy sobbed weakly, "All humans lie. I'm no different. I lie everyday to the people that deeply care about me; telling them that I'm fine and happy when really my life is miserable and horrid. That time I made the contract with you, I had lost caring for anything. I didn't even care if all I had to do was surrender my soul and my virginity. All I wanted was to see the man I hated suffer far worse than I had. I wanted to see him dead.

"But, although you said so yourself that it was nothing more than my own fantasy, during the times we had been together, I began to realize that the only thing in this fantasy that became reality was that I started to develop actual feelings for you. When you were about to kill my uncle; the very thing that made our contract binding, I was so scared. I was so desperate to stop you. I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be without you."

Yuki, who had been silent the entire time, continued staring in silence before finally speaking up. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, "You wouldn't be alone. After the contract's end, I would eat your soul. You would become a part of me."

"But I wouldn't be any different from all the other souls you've eaten. My selfishness also plays a part in this. Sure, I would become a part of you. But never again would I ever feel your arms around me or hear your voice whisper my name. After you devour my soul, they will be reserved for your next prey. I don't want that. I want to be with you as much as possible; I want to be with you forever. I love you Yuki."

Shuichi closed his eyes, letting his tears fall, slightly afraid of what Yuki would do to him. But the demon, aside from letting go of the burning cut wrists of the boy, just sat there in disbelief. All this time, Shuichi had been afraid to lose him. Every time he went somewhere to protect his pink haired lover, he had been truly worried about him, even if he knew that the demon could not properly die. The demon was so overcome with emotion; he didn't know what to do.

"I guess this is silly of me," Shuichi continued, "Maybe I should've let you kill my uncle so I wouldn't have to feel this way and tell you everything. Perhaps you would've preferred not to hear my feelings for you. I mean a human falling in love with a demon. It must be a terrible sin."

"It's not!" Yuki finally spoke in a tone he himself was shocked to hear from his own voice, causing Shuichi to look back up at him, "It's not a sin for you to fall in love. Love is a natural emotion for humans to feel. Most of their imperfection comes from their feelings of love, but when finding the right significant other, it can also serve to be their perfection," He went down so his head was resting on the human's shoulder. "It is more of a sin… for a _demon_… to fall in love with a _human_."

Shuichi stared at Yuki with his own disbelief. A demon… falling in love with human? Was he saying…?! "Yuki? Do you mean…?"

The demon just raised his head and stared into those beautiful violet pools of his lover. He wiped away any of the remaining tears that were still there. His soft expression changed the moment he saw a little bit of gold in his eyes. "Shuichi, you idiot! Your contact lens is falling out again!"

Shuichi pulled his finger to his contact lens and pulled it out, revealing the shining gold of the eye with the contract. With the lens away, Yuki caressed the soft pink cheeks of his lover and pulled him into a long loving kiss. The demon's rough thin lips massaged the human's pink strawberry lip gloss covered ones, their tongues dancing their traditional waltz. The entire night, they made love; proving their love to each other through caresses and kisses. Never did they dare to let each other go, for they feared that the night would break them apart.

After the guests of the party had left, Ryoma sat alone in his dark chambers, remembering everything that happened. What his hired men had said was true; there was a golden demon. And that golden demon was preventing him from succeeding in his plans. Would he never get the pendant and Shuichi's blood?

"My my, you got yourself outsmarted by a pink haired brat and his little demon, did you?"

Ryoma jumped at the sound of the voice. He grabbed his flashlight and looked around. Everywhere he turned, there was nothing there. The closest there had been to someone else in the room was his own reflection. Nevertheless, the lingering feeling that someone else was there with him would not leave him. He kept looking around.

"Wh-Who's there?" he stuttered, "Sh-Show yourself!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said the voice, "You're trembling already just by hearing me. If you see me, you might just die of fright."

"I demand that you show yourself!" Ryoma repeated in a more confident voice. But that confidence slipped away like sand running through fingertips and an unfamiliar looking smoke appeared before him. He dropped the flashlight and fell back on his bed, afraid of what would be coming out of that smoke. "W-What… What the hell are you?"

Glowing pink eyes revealed itself through the smoke and a soft cackle of laugher chilling to the bone echoed in the room. "I am your worst _nightmare_!"

**Pinkshuchan: Whew! No doubt this chapter has to be the longest. Glad I finally got it done though. Don't know when I'll be able to update it next with everything that's going on but I promise that I will update all my stories as soon as possible. Read and Review!**


	14. My Shocked Lover

**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hi everyone, this is Pinkshuchan! Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for this story for a while. Last chapter, Shuichi found out the mysteries as to his uncle's hatred for him. Despite everything, Shuichi managed to save him from being killed by Yuki. When asked why, Shuichi confessed his feelings to Yuki, only to have his feelings returned by the demon. What is to come next? Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

My Shocked Lover

"RYOMA SHINDO WAS ADOPTED?!"

It was a beautiful morning at the Sakuma mansion. Everyone was fully relaxed after a long night of danger that if done incorrectly would cost them their lives. Ryuichi and Tatsuha, although careful not to get caught and found out, did not find anything that would explain Ryoma's reasons for everything he did. When they found out that Shuichi found the info they were looking for, they had a nice warm breakfast of bacon and eggs and then sat in the drawing room once they were done; prepared to hear everything. When Shuichi began explaining, everyone was frozen in complete and utter shock. Anything that Shuichi couldn't say, Yuki would fill in.

The secret document that Shuichi found in the photo album was an adoption form. The pictures also in the photo album were of the orphanage that Ryoma lived in before he was adopted. Apparently the orphanage no longer exists to this day as the building was too old to keep stable and was too small for all the orphans. All the remaining orphans that lived there were moved to another orphanage far away and the building was destroyed; replaced with another building. The reasoning for Ryoma's adoption was because at the time, the Shindos had believed that they could never have a child of their own. To keep the Shindo line going, they adopted Ryoma. Ryoma was originally going to have everything; the Shindo fortune which was the fortune given to them by the devil, and the privilege to marry the eldest daughter of the Sakuma family, Sara, who was not born yet at the time.

It wasn't until two years after that the Shindos were blessed with what they believed was a miracle.

Shunsuke was born. Naturally since he was the second son under Ryoma, everything should've still been given to the latter. But despite age, since Ryoma was only adopted and not under Shindo blood, the privilege was taken from him and given to Shunsuke, who was the true heir to the Shindo line. He was given the fortune and the privilege to marry Sara, who he deeply loved as did she in return.

This was deeply heartbreaking for Ryoma, as during the years he was excited to have the fortune given to him and he was deeply attracted to Sara. So many times he had asked her to elope with him she denied him. But during the time, he believed that she was only playing hard to get.

He watched in the shadows as Shunsuke was receiving the happiness he should've had; the exquisite lifestyle, the love of a beautiful woman. It even disgusted him with how happy they were when Shuichi was born. He was to the point of insanity. He wanted it all to be his. He wanted everything like it was supposed to but couldn't have because he 'wasn't born in the blood line'. Surely there had to be a way to fix it.

Ryoma read a lot books in the Shindo library about black magic, wanting to change everything so his life would become Shunsuke's and vice versa. It was there he came across the story of the Devil and the beautiful woman he loved. He gave her a pendant to symbolize their love. But the pendant was also the key to the Devil's greatest treasure.

The pendant became an heirloom to the young woman's family. Her bloodline went through generations. However, the day had to come when the bloodline would end. The Devil did not wish to see anything that belonged to his beloved disappear like it never existed, so, pretending it was wine, he gave the blood to another family and continued the line. This pattern continued on to this day, and the name of the family said to have the blood today was the Shindo family.

Ryoma craved for the treasure. He wanted so desperately to have the treasure and prove himself in high worth. However, because he was not properly in the Shindo bloodline, if he were to retrieve the pendant and seek the treasure, he would be trapped in nothingness. It didn't stop him from another plan he had.

To get rid of Shunsuke for good and have the fortune and Sara for himself.

Like a ratty criminal, he stole the entire fortune from their bank and used it all for himself. With no money to support them, Shunsuke would be hated by his family and Sara would run to him.

Pretending he knew nothing about the robbery, he faked a gasp when Sara told him what happened. He took this as his opportunity to have Sara live with him and become his wife. However, Sara refused the offer.

"I cannot live with you Ryoma," she told him, "Shunsuke has done a lot for me and makes me happier than I've ever been my entire life. My love for him is not so shallow that I would hate him for being poor. I love him Ryoma, and he needs me. I will do my best to help him through this."

Ryoma felt like his heart had been torn in two. It was even worse when he heard that Shunsuke and Sara had died from lack of food. He had learned that after everything, they wanted to keep their heir alive; their beautiful young son, Shuichi. His fury grew. It was as if the child was the Devil himself. Ryoma wanted to get rid of him.

And yet he found that something good came out of this for him. Shuichi was the only Shindo left alive. He would also be the only one to carry the Devil's pendant. Ryoma decided to take Shuichi in, only to search for the pendant, and after finding it, kill the boy.

The rest was self-explanatory for them. Ryoma's search for the pendant led to the cruelty he did on Shuichi. It was painful to the point where Shuichi ended up summoning Yuki. With Ryoma still alive and after Shuichi, he will still be determined to kill him. But would he still take that chance even after finding out about the demon?

The room was silent once everything was explained. Never did Ryuichi think that Ryoma's reasons would be this demented. He could feel pity for the man that gained everything and lost it just as quick. However, to think that he would actually let his own greed consume him instead of feel happiness for the people he loved easily lost that small respect.

"Well that explains everything," Ryuichi sighed as he stood up and began to pace, "Ryoma couldn't be satisfied without the Shindo fortune. He had to result with pushing away the only family he could ever have and almost kill his only nephew. Such is the evil that comes from greed," He stood behind Shuichi and placed his hands on his nephew's shoulders. "It was kind of you to let him live, but it was also a naïve thing to do. It doesn't help in this situation. If Ryoma doesn't find your demon as a threat, he will still come after you. What are you going to do now?"

Shuichi had his head lowered as he listened to his uncle's words. He was right. Being kind to Ryoma would only result with himself getting killed and with Ryoma winning. "We're not entirely sure if he will continue to come after me after learning about Yuki. I feel that the best approach would be to wait until he makes the first move to know what he's planning. Until then," He stood up and looked at Ryuichi. "I'm going to have to refuse the offer you suggested when I first came here. I'm sorry Uncle Ryu. Yuki and I will be heading back to Tokyo before the two weeks are over."

It was Ryuichi's turn to lower his head. "I had thought that since you too wanted to be free from Ryoma and to avenge Shunsuke and Sara like I did, that you would like to join with me to be rid of him."

"I never said that I wanted to avenge my parents," Shuichi replied, placing his hands on his uncle's shoulders, "Even if I did, they can never come back, no matter how much I wish for it. It is mainly my freedom that I wish for. But if Ryoma doesn't come for me, I may already be free."

Ryuichi looked at his nephew but not for long as he closed his eyes and gave a melancholy smile. "You've grown so much. Your parents would be proud to see their son be so mature." When he opened his eyes, the serious eyes he had returned to the big and bubbly eyes he had when Shuichi first met him. "But you're not leaving for a whole two weeks yet so there's still a lot of time to spend with me!" Taking Shuichi's hand, he took him out so they could spend time together before the two weeks pass.

And as quick as it began, the two weeks came to an end. Ryuichi and Tatsuha led Yuki and Shuichi to the airport where they gave their goodbyes. The goodbyes were hard, mainly for Ryuichi and Shuichi. An uncle and a nephew who hadn't seen each other for so long had to separate after a short time together. After the tears and hugs, they were able to part. After all, this wasn't goodbye forever.

At least, Shuichi didn't think it was.

After the entire trip from New York back to Tokyo, Yuki and Shuichi went walking back to their apartment under the night sky. But as they walked through the park which served as a shortcut, the pink haired human kept wondering something since that conversation with Ryuichi. He knew the only one with the answers to these questions would be Yuki. But he wasn't sure how or if he should bring it up. He couldn't help but wonder.

"You know that keeping things bottled up in that empty head of yours isn't going to solve anything," said Yuki.

Shuichi glared at him. "How the hell do you know if there's anything going on in my head?"

The demon smirked. "We may have only been together for a year, but I can tell when your thoughts contain happy or sad thoughts. What's on your mind?"

A sigh escaped pink lips. "I was just wondering. If my uncle isn't going to try to kill me, does that mean that the contract is fulfilled? Would you have to eat my soul anyway?"

"The contract was for Ryoma Shindo to die so you could have your freedom," Yuki pointed out, "Though the second part of the contract is fulfilled, Ryoma Shindo is far from dead. As long as Ryoma is still alive, you and I are able to walk together like this."

"And so after he dies that's it for us?" Shuichi lowered his head, "It's possible that Uncle Ryu will search him out and kill him."

Yuki brought his arm around his lover's shoulders. "Then I guess we should enjoy this while we can. Now stop worrying. Your face is more radiant when you're smiling."

Shuichi giggled before he pushed Yuki away and ran laughing. "In that case, I'll race you back to the apartment. And no cheating!"

A smirk ran across Yuki's face. "Alright! If it's a fair race you want, it's a fair race you'll get."

Yuki and Shuichi raced through the park and back to the apartment as quickly as possible. They were luckily it was late at night so they didn't have to worry about cars or other pedestrians. But in the end, it was Yuki who won the race. Shuichi tried to catch his breath while Yuki stood there like he didn't even break a sweat.

"You… pant… pant… cheated… pant… didn't you…pant…?" Shuichi growled.

"I did not cheat. Can't blame me for being faster than you." He pulled Shuichi close to him. "I still have a lot more energy if you want to use it for something else."

Shuichi smirked. "I'd like to see that."

And so they pulled each other close for a passionate kiss as they began heading into their apartment. They would've done a lot more than just kissing and caressing if not for one thing.

"I thought you both would never get home."

Mika appeared there, sitting on a wooden box that was half Yuki's height. The golden haired demon moved away from Shuichi and stormed over to the archdemoness. "Why the hell are you here Mika?" he growled, "And what is with the box?"

"Is that any way to talk to the person who raised you?" she snapped back, "I heard what happened. You showed actual love to your human."

Yuki was speechless for a moment. "How did you find out about that? We were all the way in New York."

She got off the box. "News goes around to demons when their own kind falls in love."

"So then what are you gonna do about it? It's demon law that a demon must stay with one human until the contract is fulfilled."

Mika crossed her arms. "What am I gonna do? Nothing. In fact, I'm here to congratulate you with your love."

The lovers were shocked. They were accepted? "There has to be a catch," said Yuki, "It's considered a sin for demons to fall in love and I'm being accepted? What's going on?"

"Well you are in love with someone with blood blessed by the Devil. He always wondered when that time would come. He is proud that a demon would fall in love with one as such. However, the fact that it is still the love between a demon and human doesn't mean it doesn't have consequence," She gestured to the box. "This box here is for the both of you from the Devil because of your love. It is his gift, but you could say that it is also your curse; something that your love made two weeks ago." She walked to the door. "As much as I would love to see your faces when you open it, I have to get going. I have some business I need to take care of. All I can say is that you will have a _hell_ of an expression." And that said, she left the apartment in laughter.

The room was silent as the lovers stared at the box. What was it? It was a gift yet a curse? Their love made this two weeks ago? Yuki walked over to the box and was able to pull the top off without the use of a crowbar. He looked in the box. A scream left his pale lips as he fell back and crawled backwards. Shuichi ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. Never had he seen his demon lover like this. He looked at the box and noticed it breaking apart. The wooden box evaporated, but what was in the box just stood there. An item coloured in black with a dark energy that sent a chill through Shuichi's entire being. The pink haired boy hid behind his lover in fear. "Wh-What is that?"

Yuki was having problem speaking. He had heard of demons having some and their stories with having one, but never had he thought that he would be in possession in one himself. The thought paralysed his entire body in fear. But he had to let Shuichi know. After all, this was to be his as well. He took a deep breath before answering his lover's question to what was in front of them.

"Shuichi," he spoke up, "We are in the possession to what is to be the worst nightmare for even a demon. That there… is a demon egg."

**Pinkshuchan: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! A demon egg! Never saw that coming huh? With Yuki and Shuichi in possession with a demon egg, what will happen to them? Please Read and Review!**


End file.
